Verändern, um andern zu gefallen?
by Starfi
Summary: Die Sailor Krieger und ihre Freunde... Mamoru und Bunny... und Mamorus Verlobte... Bunny, ungeschickt wie immer, aber muß sie sich verändern, nur damit sie akzeptiert wird?
1. Chapter 1

**Verändern um andern zu gefallen?**

Chapter 1

"Ich hasse dich, Ray!" "Und ich dich noch viel mehr, Bunny!" Es war doch immer wieder das selbe! Frustriert standen die anderen 4 Personen und 2 Katzen etwas abseits und versuchten möglichst so auszuschauen, als ob sie nicht zu den kindischen Streithähnen dazugehören würden! Wie üblich ging es mal wieder nur um eine Kleinigkeit. Bunny hatte auf dem Marktplatz ein Kleid bewundert und Ray konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ihr vorzuhalten, dass sie zu dick für so ein Kleid sei. Die Folge davon war, dass sie nun Rücken an Rücken aneinander standen und sich beschimpften. Ami, Mako, Minako, Mamoru, Artemis und Luna bewegten sich unterdessen immer weiter von den beiden weg während die Menge um sie herum immer größer wurde. Plötzlich mischte sich ein Mädchen gleichen Alters ein. "Wenn ihr beiden nicht miteinander auskommt, dann solltet ihr euch besser aus dem Weg gehen!" Schlagartig kehrte Ruhe ein. Irritiert blickten Ray und Bunny sich um und sahen sich dann an. Mit Zornesröte im Gesicht wuchsen sie zu doppelter Größe heran und bauten sich vor dem Mädchen auf, dass gar nicht begriff, was da geschah. "HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE? WIR SIND BESTENS BEFREUNDET; DASS SIEHT DOCH EIN BLINDER MIT KRÜCKSTOCK!" Schon gingen beide laut schimpfend, wieder selig vereint, hinter ihren beschämten Freunden her.

"Das ihr euch immer so aufführen müßt!" Genervt blickte Mamoru die beiden an. Die wiederum erwiderten seinen Blick ungerührt. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst!" "Eben, es war doch gar nichts." fügte Ray noch hinzu. Beieinander eingehakt trotten die beiden weiter die Geschäftsstraße entlang, als ob sie kein Wässerchen trüben könnten. Kopfschüttelnd folgten die anderen ihnen. Schon passierte die nächste Katastrophe. Aus einem der Geschäfte trat plötzlich ein Mädchen heraus und Ray und Bunny liefen mitten in sie rein. Ziemlich unsanft fielen alle 3 zu Boden. "Autsch!" kam sofort in Übereinstimmung der Ausruf der beiden Freundinnen, während die anderen sich sofort um sie scharten, um ihnen aufzuhelfen. Ohne auf die helfende Hand, die Mina ihr hinhielt, zu achten, stand sie selber wieder auf und sah herablassend auf die anderen beiden nieder. "Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen? Wenn ihr zu blöde zum laufen seit, bleibt besser zu Hause! Ihr seid ja eine Gefahr für euch und andere. Nachdem sich nun auch die beiden anderen zu Boden gegangenen wieder aufgerappelt hatten, wurde das Mädchen nach dieser doch nicht sehr netten Aussage genauestens unter die Lupe genommen. Sie hatte Taillenlanges, schwarzes Haar und grüne Augen, die momentan stechend auf die beiden anderen starrten. Bunny, naiv wie üblich, versuchte es erstmal auf die nette Art. "Tut uns ehrlich leid. Wir haben nicht aufgepaßt. Kommt nicht wieder vor! Ist dir auch nichts passiert?" Immer noch genauso arrogant musterte sie jetzt nur noch Bunny. "Schon gut. Was soll man auch sonst von so einem Bauerntrampel erwarten!" Bevor jedoch die anderen ihrem Empören Ausdruck verleihen konnten, antwortete Bunny selber. "Ja, du hast ja recht. Aber ich für meinen Teil bin lieber ein Bauerntrampel als ein kleines Modepüppchen, dass noch nicht mal Manieren hat. Falls deine Eltern dir das nicht beigebracht haben: Wenn man mit jemand anderem kollidiert, erkundigt man sich zu nächst nach dessen Wohlbefinden, vor allem , wen man mindestens genauso daran mitschuldig ist. Ich wünsche noch einen wunderschönen Tag!" Damit deutete sie den anderen, ihr zu folgen, was diese auch trotz ihrer Verblüffung schafften. Unterdessen blieb ein vor Wut schnaufendes Mädchen zurück. "Na die soll mir noch mal unter die Augen treten!" Die Tür des Geschäfts hinter ihr ging auf. "Natsuki, war etwas?" Sofort beruhigte das Mädchen sich äußerlich wieder und antwortete mit liebreizender Stimme: "Aber nein, alles in Ordnung. Bist du fertig, wollen wir uns nun auf den Weg machen, Onkel?"

"Was war denn das für eine?" "Keine Ahnung, Mako. Aber die hatte echt ein total unmögliches Verhalten!" Glucksend legte Minako ihre arme um Bunny. "Du bist für deine Verhältnisse aber ganz schön wütend geworden!" Die schüttelte die Freundin ab. "Tja, es reicht doch wohl, dass ihr mich die ganze Zeit beleidigt, dann muß das nicht noch so eine arrogante Kuh tun!" Jetzt erntete sie von allen seiten betroffene Blicke. "Aber du weißt doch, das wir das gar nicht so meinen... wir necken uns doch immer gegenseitig, das war schon immer so!" "Schon klar Ray, aber jedesmal zu hören , dass man zu dämlich sei, um ohne lebensgefährliche Verletzungen nicht aus einer Tür heraustreten kann, bauen nicht gerade ein Selbstbewußtsein auf." Ihr ernstes Gesicht wurde gleich wieder heller. "ach, vergeßt es, ich weiß ja, dass es nur Spaß ist! Laßt uns was trinken gehen, ich hab Durst!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging ins Crown. Die automatischen Türen öffneten sich für sie und schlossen sich auch gleich nach ihrem Eintreten hinter ihr. Die anderen schauten sich besorgt an. "Wir sollten wohl in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger mit dem sein, was wir ihr so an den Kopf werfen. Zustimmend nickten alle in Mamorus Richtung und folgten dann ihrer Freundin ins Café.

Kapitel 2: Angst

Chapter 2

Das Telefon klingelte. Verschlafen blickte Bunny auf die Uhr, die über ihrer Zimmertür hing. Gerade mal 9 Uhr morgens. Wer wagte denn, zu so einer unchristlichen Zeit anzurufen? Sie konnte hören, wie ihre Mutter den Hörer abhob. "Bei Tsukino!" Stille. "Ja, sicher. Kleinen Moment bitte. BUNNY, TELEFON FÜR DICH!" Schlagartig wach eilte Bunny die Treppe in den Flur hinunter. Wenn sie einer um diese Zeit anrief, mußte es etwas sehr wichtiges sein! "Bunny Tsukino hier. ... Mamoru!" Irritiert strich Bunny sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ja... natürlich... ich komme sofort. Geb' mir 20 Minuten, ja?" Sie legte den Hörer wieder zurück auf die Gabel und blieb unentschlossen im Flur stehen. Ihre blonden Haare hingen ihr wirr über ihre Schultern und erreichten fast den Boden. Trotz ihrem dicken Frotteeschlafanzug zitterte mit einem Mal ihr ganzer Körper. Warum klang er so komisch? Und warum bestellte er sie um diese Uhrzeit am Sonntagmorgen so dringend zu ihr? Er klang als hätte er... als hätte er... ja, man könnte sagen, einen Schock. Es brachte nichts, sie mußte sich beeilen. Also stürzte sie die Treppe wieder hinauf in ihr Zimmer und zog sich die erst besten Kleidungstücke schnell über. Im Bad tat sie nur das nötigste, damit man ihr nicht gleich ansah, dass sie gerade erst aus dem Bett gefallen war und stürmte wieder hinunter. "Was ist denn los, Bunny? Mamoru klang ja so aufgeregt... Wo willst du denn jetzt schon hin?" Argwöhnisch schaute Ikuko dabei zu, wie sich ihre Tochter notdürftig die Jacke überstreifte und in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte. "Zu Mamoru. Ich weiß auch nichts genaues. Also bis nachher!" Schon war sie zur Tür raus und lief in einem Affenzahn die Straßen Tokios entlang. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und machte sich auf das schlimmste gefaßt. Nach 10 Minuten Rennen ohne Pause kam sie endlich außer Atem und schwitzend an dem Gebäudekomplex an, in dem Mamoru sein Apartment hatte. Sie suchte nach ihrem Schlüssel und stellte fest, dass sie ihn ihrer Aufregung vergessen hatte. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu klingeln. Sie betrat das Haus und betätigte den Aufzug. Alles schien eine habe Ewigkeit zu dauern. Doch letztlich kam sie endlich im 12. Stock an und trat vor Mamorus Wohnungstür. Sie atmete nochmals tief ein und drückte dann auf den Klingelknopf. Das ihr sonst vertraute Geräusch der hellen Klingel ertönte und verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. In Bunnys Ohren hallte ihr Quietschen. Ein lauter, durchdringender Laut, der ihr das Nervensystem zu zerstören schien. Wie Fingernägel, die auf einer Tafel kratzten. Wie das Schreien einer Katze, die nachts kämpft. "Er muß seine Tür mal wieder ölen!" Bunny konnte an nichts anderes denken. Ihr Blick war auf die Türschwelle geheftet, wo sie jetzt die Hausschuhe ihres Freundes erkennen konnte. Sie hatte Angst, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Doch ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig... Ihre Augen fanden allmählich ihren Weg nach oben, wanderten vorbei an seinen Beinen, die in einer grauen Hose steckten und weiter hinauf zu seinem Oberkörper, der von einem gelben Hemd bedeckt wurde. An seiner Brust machte sie halt. Nun würde sie sich auch sein Gesicht ansehen müssen. Was würde sie erwarten? Sie atmete nochmals tief ein und sah ihm nun in die Augen. Dies alles dauerte für sie ewig, doch wirklich waren es nur wenige Sekunden. Mamorus blaue Augen sahen sie weit aufgerissen an. Er hatte einen Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte... Verwirrung und auch Ablehnung standen dort drin. Doch als er endlich wahrzunehmen schien, wer da vor ihm stand, gewann ein schwaches Lächeln die Oberhand und in seinen Augen blitzte soetwas wie Aufmunterung auf. "Komm herein!" Die Worte waren hektisch gesprochen und es schien ihm Mühe zu bereiten, sie überhaupt auszusprechen. Wortlos nickte sie und trat ein. Mamoru schloß hinter ihr die Tür. "Ich bin so schnell hergekommen, wie ich konnte." Er nickte ihr zu. Normalerweise begrüßten sie sich immer mit einem Kuß, doch heute schien ihr Freund gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, was um ihn herum geschah. "Komm mit rein... du wirst ziemlich überrascht sein..." Er ging vorweg. Bunny machte an dem Absatz halt, der den Flur und den Eingangsbereich voneinander trennte, zog sich hastig ihre Schuhe aus und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe, die sie vor etlichen Monaten einmal dort positioniert hatte. Dabei fielen ihr 2 weitere, unbekannte Paare auf. Es schienen keine gewöhnlichen Schuhe zu sein. Soweit Bunny es beurteilen konnte, waren sie von einer dieser Firmen, die für ein paar Schuhe soviel verlangten, dass noch nicht mal ihr Taschengeld von einem Jahr dafür ausreichen würde! Letztlich riß sie sich von dem Anblick der Schuhe los und folgte Mamoru in sein Wohnzimmer. Sie passierte die Türschwelle und zog die Luft scharf ein. Dort saß das hochnäsige Mädchen, mit dem sie in Tokios City zusammengestoßen war. Mit einem hinterhältigem lächeln erhob sich diese von ihrem Platz, dem Sessel auf der linken Seite des Fernsehers, und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes auf Bunny zu. "Ist diese Welt nicht klein? Nie hätte ich gedacht, DICH hier zu treffen! In der Wohnung MEINES Verlobten!"

Kapitel 3: Schwierigkeiten

Chapter 3

"Dein bitte was?" Ungläubig starrte Bunny das Mädchen an. Sie verstand rein gar nichts. Der Anruf von Mamoru, die Hektik am frühen Morgen und dann dieses Mädchen, das behauptete, dass sie in der Wohnung ihres verlobten stünde. "Du mußt dich irren! Seit ich Mamoru kenne, lebt er hier! Und das sind immerhin schon über 3 Jahre!" Das Natsuki brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Natürlich gehört diese Wohnung Mamoru. ER ist ja auch mein Verlobter!" Bunny wechselte immer wieder ihren Blick von Natsuki zu Mamoru hin und wieder zurück. Dieser stand an der wand gelehnt wie erstarrt und gab keinen Ton von sich. Ein Räuspern erklang. Erst jetzt bemerkte Bunny die 4. Person im Raum und erinnerte sich jetzt auch daran, dass im Flur 2 unbekannte Paar Schuhe standen. Vom Sofa her kam ihr ein Herr mittleren Alters entgegen. Gekleidet mit einem teuren Anzug, schwarzem, schütterem Haar und undurchdringbaren Augen trat zwischen die beiden Mädchen. "Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte: ich bin Hajime Chiba. Mamoru ist der Sohn meines Bruders und ich bin nun hier, damit das vor 20 Jahren gegeben Versprechen eingelöst wird! Sie sind...?" Bunny straffte sich und sah ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen. "Ich bin Bunny Tsukino!" Glucksen war zu vernehmen. "Sie ist nicht nur ein Bauerntrampel, sonder hat auch noch einen Kinderamen!" Streng sah Hajime sie an. "Natsuki, ich verbitte mir solche Bemerkungen! Denk daran, aus was für einem Hause du stammst!" Sofort war das Mädchen still und blickte nur noch giftig in Bunnys Richtung. Die meldete sich jetzt wieder zu Wort. "Ich wußte nicht, dass Mamoru noch verwandte hat!" "Da sind wir dann schon 2!" Mamoru schien langsam seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen und trat nun demonstrativ neben seine Freundin. "Ich hatte ebenfalls keine Ahnung!" "Tja, das ist leicht zu erklären, Mamoru!" Sein Onkel räusperte sich abermals lautstark und begann, zu erzählen. "Nach dem tragischen Autounfall deiner Eltern wurde uns irrtümlich berichtet, dass auch du dabei ums Leben gekommen seist. Deine Leiche sei nicht mehr aufzufinden gewesen und somit glaubten wir der Nachricht. Doch in letzter Zeit liest man immer öfter etwas über den in Tokio besten Studenten Mamoru Chiba. Unseren Namen gibt es nun wirklich nicht häufig! Ausserdem bist du in den gleichen gebieten gut wie deine Eltern: der Mathematik, Physik und Chemie! Also habe ich Nachforschungen angestellt und habe erfahren, dass die Ärzte dich damals in der Hektik mit einem anderen Jungen verwechselt haben." Ein knappes "Aha!" war die Antwort des wiedergefundenen Neffen. Bunny sah ihm an, dass er das alles erst einmal verdauen mußte. All die Jahre in Einsamkeit und Heim... sie hätten nicht sein müssen! Aufgrund eines Irrtums hatte er so lange allein und einsam leben müssen... man hatte ihn um seine Familie gebracht! All dies ging Bunny durch den Kopf und sie wußte instinktiv, dass Mamoru die selben Gedanken hatte. "Mamoru lebt. Somit ist das Versprechen, dass seine Eltern einmal gaben, immer noch aktuell. Wir werden heiraten! So ist es schon seit Jahren beschlossene Sache!" Triumphierend blickte Natsuki auf Bunny herab. Doch diese kümmerte sich nicht darum sondern versuchte vielmehr, die neue Situation zu verarbeiten. "Werden wir definitiv nicht!" Mamorus Stimme war leise, aber bestimmt. "Es ist mir klar, dass du etwas zeit brauchst, um all das zu verarbeiten und dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Wir werden erst einmal gehen. Du solltest nie vergessen, Mamoru, dass deine Eltern sich dies für ihr einziges Kind gewünscht haben! Sie haben dir eine gute Partie erwählt. Sieh sie dir an! Hübsch, jung, intelligent. Sie gehört mit zu den 10 besten Studentinnen des Landes! Und ihr Vater ist Besitzer der größten Fabrik Japans!" Bunny schluckte schwer. Er hatte recht, sie war eine gute Partie! Und mit dem Hinweis, dass es sich bei der Verbindung um einen Wunsch von Mamorus verstorbenen Eltern handelte, hatte Hajime seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Wortlos verließen nun Natsuki und Mamorus Onkel seine Wohnung. Stille herrschte. Unbeholfen lachte Bunny und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Mamoru. "Tja, nett, dein Onkel..." Sie unterdrückte den Drang, laut aufzuschluchzen. 2 Arme schossen von hinten hervor und umschlungen sie. Sie spürte ihren Hinterkopf an Mamorus Brust und merkte das heftige Pochen seines Herzens. "Ich werde sie nicht heiraten! Niemals! Mein so genannter Onkel kann nicht nach 16 Jahren hier einfach aufkreuzen und mir diktieren wollen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!" Sein Griff wurde fester, fast klammernd. Bunny drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen. "Aber deine Eltern haben sich das ganze echt wunderschön vorgestellt... Selbst erfolgreiche Wissenschaftler, suchen eine gute Partie für dich aus... Du hättest ausgesorgt..." Vorwurfsvoll blickte er sie an. "Du meinst also, für mich gäbe es nichts wichtigeres als Geld?" Energisch schüttelte Bunny den Kopf. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Aber in diese Planung passe ich nicht hinein... Ich bin das genaue Gegenteil von Natsuki! Ich bin ein Tolpatsch, nicht im entferntesten so intelligent und von Talenten oder ähnlichem mal ganz abgesehen..." Mit seinem Zeigefinger brachte Mamoru sie zum Schweigen. "Aber es gibt einen großen unterschied: dich liebe ich! Sie ist mir total egal!"

Die darauf folgende Stille wurde unterbrochen. Zum 1. Mal seit Monaten erklang das Piepen von Bunnys Communicator. Entsetzt blickte sich das Pärchen an. "Ja?" Die aufgeregte Stimme von Minako war zu hören. "Du mußt schnell kommen! Es ist furchtbar! Im Park liegen lauter bewußtlose Menschen!" Die Stimme verstummte. Bunny klappte den Deckel ihres Communicators hinunter. "Das hat mir ehrlich grade noch gefehlt! Mach des Mondlichts... mach auf!"

Kapitel 4: Nie mehr Kämpfen!

Chapter 4

Tuxedo Mask und Sailor Moon näherten sich dem Ort des Geschehens. Kampfgeräusche waren zu vernehmen. "Merkur, Macht des Wassers, SIEG!" "Mars, Macht des Feuers, SIEG!" "Jupiter, Macht des Donners, SIEG!" "Venus, Macht der Herzen, SIEG!" Als sie endlich das ziel erreicht hatten, bot sich den beiden ein Schlachtfeld. Die Attacken der Sailor Krieger stürmten auf ein schleimig grünes Ungeheuer zu, dass ihnen aber mühelos auswich. Gerade wollte es zum Gegenangriff ansetzen, als eine Rose vor seinen Füßen landete. "Sailor Moon, Gott sei Dank! Keine unserer Attacken konnte dem Vieh etwas anhaben!" "Ich hab es gesehen, Mars! Heute scheint ehrlich nicht mein Tag zu sein!" Sie ließ ihr Mondzepter erscheinen. "Macht der Lichtes... SIEG und HEILE!" Das Schleimding wurde von dem Licht des Mondstabs getroffen und verpuffte einfach, als sei nie etwas gewesen. "Was meinst du mit heute scheint nicht dein Tag zu sein?" Fragend blickte Venus Sailor Moon an. "Frag mich besser nicht! Erinnert ihr euch noch an dieses hochnäsige Mädchen, das mit uns zusammengestoßen ist?" Alle nickte. "Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber dabei handelt es sich um Mamorus Verlobte!" Sprachlosigkeit herrschte. "Sag das noch mal! IHR beide seit doch verlobt! Sag nicht, Mamoru steht auf Bigamie?" Entsetzt schüttelte Mamoru den Kopf. "Wenn das momentan eure einzige sorge ist, bin ich ja beruhigt! HALLO! Ihr mußtet euch gerade wieder verwandeln! Es gibt neuen Ärger!" Betroffenheit herrschte. Entschuldige, Artemis! Aber nach einer zeit der Ruhe gibt es doch jedes Mal wieder Ärger. Und wenn wir dann immer noch erst in tiefer Verzweiflung über das Ungerechte Schicksal schwelgen wollen, dann kommen wir ja nie in die Pötte!" Überrascht sahen Luna und Artemis sich an. "Du hast sicher recht, Bunny. Aber wir müssen trotz allem heraus finden, was für eine Kreatur das war und was sie hier wollte!" "Ihr müßt aber auch mich verstehen, Luna! Es ist ein großer Schock für mich, wenn ein Mädchen daher kommt und behauptet, mit meinem Freund verlobt zu sein! Und dabei handelt es sich auch noch um dieses Miststück, um es mal gelinde auszudrücken!" Betroffenheit herrschte. "OK, Vorschlag: wir gehen jetzt alle zu mir in den Tempel und versuchen, uns mit der neun Situation auseinander zu setzen!" "Ein guter Vorschlag!" Die 6 Menschen und 2 Katzen drehten sich verwundert in die Richtung der Stimme. "Uranus, Neptun, Pluto, Saturn... wißt ihr, womit wir es zu tun haben?" Bedauernd schüttelte Uranus den Kopf. "Nein, leider nicht. Aber Neptun hat in ihrem Spiegel eine unbekannte und gewaltige Energiequelle geortet!" Bunny hatte genug. Sie wollte an einen Ort, an dem sie sich sicher fühlte und der ihr geeignet schien, um all ihre neuen Probleme in Ruhe und ohne unerwünschten Zuhörer zu bearbeiten. "Also, auf zu Ray's Tempel!"

Es war schon später Abend und immer noch saß das Sailor Team vollzählig in Ray's Zimmer. Noch immer waren sie keine Spur weiter, was die neue Bedrohung anging. "Aber vielleicht war das nur etwas einmaliges! Ich meine, es könnte doch sein, dass dieses Wesen sich verirrt hat... oder... ja, dass es festgestellt hat, dass es hier Gegenwehr gibt und nun aufgibt!" "Aber sicher, Minako, so wird's sein!" Ironisch grinsend betrachtete Haruka das aufgebrachte Mädchen. "Beschwere dich nicht! Du sitzt hier nur und schmetterst alle unsere Erklärungsversuche ab! Wie wär's denn, wenn du, Frau Oberschlau, mal zu einem Versuch ansetzt!" Mit blitzenden Augen blickte Makoto zu Haruka hinüber. Doch diese ließ sich wie üblich nichts anmerken. "Tja, ich würde mal behaupten, dass wir es schlicht und ergreifend mit neuen Feinden zu tun haben. Denn gerade, als Michiru die Energiequelle auf ihrem Spiegel gesichtet hat, ist dieses Vieh aufgetaucht." Bedröppeltes Schweigen herrschte. "Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen!" Alle sahen zu Bunny. "Das wissen wir, aber..." Barsch unterbrach Bunny Amis Beschwichtigungsversuch. "Nichts wißt ihr! Ihr habt euch alle damals im Kampf gegen Galaxia vorher verdünnisiert! Ihr mußtet nicht kämpfen, obwohl ihr wußtet, dass ihr allein seid! Dass alles von euch abhängt, von euch allein! Diese Angst, diesen Druck... ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Ich will nicht mehr! Ich werde nicht mehr kämpfen! NIE MEHR!" Tränen liefen über Bunnys Gesicht. Bestürzung war in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde zu sehen. Mamoru wollte Bunny beruhigen, doch bevor er sie auch nur berührt hatte, war sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen und raste hinaus zur Tür. "Na wunderprächtig... Und was machen wir jetzt? Neue Feinde und unsere Prinzessin weigert sich, erneut zu kämpfen! Geht es eigentlich noch schlimmer?" Mit finsterer Miene blickte Setsuna Ami entgegen. "Schlimmer geht's immer!"

Sie lief die finsteren Straßen Tokios entlang. Ihr war alles egal. Neue Feinde, Mamoru... sollten sie sie doch alle verlassen! Sie brauchte niemanden! Die Straßenlaternen leuchteten mit ihrem matten Schein auf die Bürgersteige und zeigten einen huschenden Schatten. Wenige Menschen, Familien mit Kindern, Jugendliche mit ihren Freuden, bewegten sich noch durch die Stadt. Es war mittlerweile fast Mitternacht und am nächsten Tag war Arbeit und Schule angesagt. Bunny kümmerte sich nicht um die verwunderten Blicke der letzen Nachtschwärmer der riesigen Stadt. Sie kümmerte sich auch nicht darum, dass es anfing, zu regnen. Was kümmerte sie all das? Ihr Leben war während dieses einen Tages wieder völlig aus den Fugen geraten! War ihr Wunsch denn wirklich zu viel verlangt? Sie wünschte sich doch nur Normalität. Das normale leben einer normalen 17 jährigen Schülerin, die sich mit ihren Freunden trifft, Spaß hat. Die ihre Zeit mit ihrem Freund verbringt und sich nicht andauernd darum sorgen muß, ob wieder fremde Wesen dabei sind, eine Invasion auf die Erde zu planen. Was verlangte denn man noch? Sie war in ihren 17 Jahren schon gestorben, hatte unzählige Qualen, Proben und Schmerzen überstanden. Mußte nicht irgendwann die Zeit kommen, wo alles vorbei war? Leben, Freude, Freunde, Friede! Die Harre hingen ihr wirr im Gesicht und wenn sie von der Polizei gesehen worden wäre, hätte man sie sicherlich in die nächste Psychatrie gesperrt. Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich allmählich. ,Ich werde nach Hause gehen... Es ist spät und ich bin müde... Morgen ist Schule... Ich bin ein ganz normales Mädchen und muß versuchen, meine alltäglichen Probleme wie Noten und Streit mit den Eltern in den Griff zu bekommen. Nie mehr kämpfen!"

Kapitel 5: Ein neuer Anfang?

Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte um 6.30 Uhr Bunnys Wecker. Ihre Vorstellung von einem normalem Leben sollte heute in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Dazu gehörte: zeitiges Aufstehen, Frühstück, gemachte Hausaufgaben, pünktliches Eintreffen in der Schule, Beteiligung am Unterricht, nach Hause zum Mittagessen, etwas mit ihrer Mutter unternehmen, mit ihrem Bruder streiten, lernen. Sie sprang voller Elan aus ihrem Bett und nahm eine Morgendusche. Gedanken an ihre Freunde oder die schwierige Situation mit Mamoru verdrängte sie. Ihre Haare wurde zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Frisur frisiert und die Schuluniform angezogen. Ihre Mutter beschlich das Gefühl, unter Halluzinationen zu leiden, als sie die fertig angezogene Bunny am Frühstückstisch begrüßen durfte. "Du bist krank! Gib es zu! Wie schlimm ist? Reicht der Arzt oder vielleicht doch lieber gleich das Krankenhaus?" "Nun hör aber auf! Freu dich doch, dass ich schon so früh wach bin!" Gegen 8 Uhr verließ sie das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Am Straßenrand erblickte sie ein leuchtend rotes Auto. Ihr herz schlug schneller und sie ging bedächtig darauf zu. Nichts darin rührte sich. Als sie so nah an dem Auto war, dass sie durch die Scheiben hindurch sehen konnte, sah sie auf dem Fahrersitz Mamoru, den Kopf auf dem Armaturenbrett abgestützt und tief schlafend. Sie bemerkte, dass die Beifahrertür nicht verriegelt war und öffnete sie. Erschrocken saß Mamoru sofort senkrecht in seinem Sitz und blickte sich verschlafen um. Schwach lächelte Bunny ihn an. "Guten Morgen!" "Morgen." Keiner wagte, etwas zu sagen. Bunny setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihn und schloß die Tür. "Hast du etwa hier die Nacht verbracht?" "Was denkst du denn? Nachdem du gestern einfach abgehauen bist, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht! Um diese Zeit ein junges Mädchen allein auf den Straßen Tokios... das ist gefährlich!" Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich allmählich. "Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?" "Allerdings habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht! Du bist ja total aufgelöst davon gerauscht! Also habe ich hier gewartet, bis du nach Hause gekommen bist." Verwundert zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. "Da warst du schon hier? Ich hab weder dich noch das Auto gesehen... Warum bist du nicht über den Baum zu mir hoch?" "Das habe ich für keine gute Idee gehalten. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf bist, noch nächtlichen Besuch zu bekommen. Ausserdem hätte mich dein Vater kalt gemacht, wenn er mich um die Zeit in deinem Zimmer vorgefunden hätte!" Bunny grinste. "Wohl war. Er hätte dich umgebracht! Aber allein sein wollte ich eigentlich nicht..." Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und es schien nichts interessanteres mehr zu geben. "Hör zu, wir müssen reden! Und zwar alle, das ganze Team!" "NEIN! Ich habe gestern alles gesagt! Ich werde nicht mehr kämpfen! Nie mehr! Ich will nicht! Keiner kann mich zwingen! Ich..." Mamorus Finger auf ihren Lippen unterbrachen ihren Redeschwall. "Ist ja gut... Ich werde dich jetzt erstmal zur Schule fahren und dich dann gegen Schluß abholen, ok?" Sie nickte widerwillig. "Also gut... aber nur du!" Er hob seine Hand zum Schwur und grinste sie an. Wo bleibt eigentlich mein Guten-Morgen-Kuß?" lächelnd beugte Bunny sich nach vorne und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. "Besser so?" "Viel besser!"

Der Schultag war mehr als langweilig. Trotzdem versuchte Bunny ihr bestmögliches, dem Stoff zu folgen und sich auch zu beteiligen. Allen fiel die Veränderung auf. Ihr rechtzeitiges Erscheinen, ihre Beteiligung... alle wunderten sich, nur ihre Freundinnen dachten sich ihren Teil. Doch die mied Bunny so gut es ging. Gegen Ende des Tages schlenderte Bunny zum Schultor und wartete dort auf Mamoru. Ami, Ray, Minako und Makoto warteten dort. "Hi." Sie nickte ihnen kurz zu und wollte an ihnen vorbei gehen. "Bunny!" Sie drehte sich zu ihnen. "Hm?" "Du willst also tatsächlich nie wieder kämpfen?" Bunny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nie wieder, Ray!" "Und wie geht es jetzt mit uns weiter?" "Was meinst du damit?" "Du verläßt unser Team. Aber wir sind doch auch so befreundet! Was ist damit?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Damit ändert sich doch alles! Ihr kämpft und ich... aber... ihr müßt das verstehen... ich..." "Bunny, wir machen dir doch gar keinen Vorwurf, dass du nicht mehr kämpfen willst! Du hast von uns allen am meisten gekämpft in deinem Leben und wir sind uns darüber vollkommen im klaren, dass du auch irgendwann nicht mehr willst. Es ist schwierig, das war es schon immer! Aber wir sind mittlerweile stärker und erwachsener geworden. Ausserdem haben wir auch die Hilfe der anderen und werden es bestimmt auch alleine schaffen. Aber unsere Freundschaft... ob sie deshalb in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird, das liegt an dir! Du bist uns wichtig, nicht nur als Anführerin, sondern auch als Freundin!" Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Bunny ihre Freundinnen an. "Es tut mir leid... ich dachte, dass ihr nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt, wenn ich jetzt einfach mein dasein als Sailor Moon aufgebe... Natürlich möchte ich weiterhin eure Freundin seid... wenn es für euch vereinbar ist." Die Mädchen lächelten ihr zu und Bunny war klar, dass es für sie wohl vereinbar zu sein schien. Sie grinste ihnen etwas unbeholfen zurück. "Ich muß los... Mamoru wartet bestimmt schon. Sehen wir uns morgen?" "Klar. Und nun sieh zu, dass du zu ihm hin kommst, sonst wird er denken, du hättest wieder nachsitzen müssen..." "Ray, hör auf zu sticheln!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo nach langer Zeit habe ich mich nun endlich aufgerafft, mal wieder was zu tun... ich will versuchen, dass dieser Enthusiasmus auch weiterhin anhält gg

In den Reviews wurdde gesagt, dass ich das hier vielleicht nur übersetze... ich garantiere,das dies hier alles nicht übersetzt wurde, sondern meinen Gedanken entspringt. Vielleicht gibt es Ähnlichkeiten zu andern Geschichten, ich habe hier schon sehr viel gelesen, und manches hat mich dazu bewogen, sowas ähnliches mit einfließen zu lassen... aber ich glaube, das alles meinen persönlichen Touch hat

Also... viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hoffe es gefällt... und ja... ich bemühe mich, wieder mehr zu schreiben ;-)

Schwere Zeiten...

Das Aufheulen eines Motors war zu vernehmen, und derrote sportwagen brauste heran. Bunny winkte ihren Freundinnen nochmals zu und lief dann zum Straßenrand, an dem Mamoru nun mit laufendem Motor auf sie wartete. Kaum hatte sie die Autotür nach ihrem Einsteigen geschlossen, fuhr er auch los.

"Da fährt sie nun... könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Künftig ohne sie zu kämpfen...?" Traurig blickte Minako ihre Freundinnen an. Die schüttelten den Kopf. "Ich finde es reichlich egoistisch von ihr, uns sitzen zu lassen!" ertönte neben der kleinen Mädchengruppe plötzlich eine Stimme. "Haruka, Michiru!" erstaunt blickte Ray sie an. "Ihr müßt versuchen das zu verstehen. Sie ist nun mehr 17 Jahre alt, und was sie schon alles hinter sich hat kann sich keiner vorstellen... mehr als so mancher ertragen kann!" versuchte Ami ihre Freundin zu rechtfertigen. "Und hast du nicht immer gesagt, diese Kämpfe seinen zu gefährlich für unsere Prinzessin?" neckte Michiru ihre Freundin. "Aber... ich werde es vermissen..." trotzig blickte Haruka die anderen an. Makoto nickte; "Uns geht es nicht anders..." "Hey! Ich schlage vor, ihr vertraut unserer Freundin mal ein bisschen. Die Umstände momentan überfordern sie, aber ich glaube fest daran, dass Bunny nach einer kurzen Auszeit auch wieder zu uns als Sailor Moon zurückkehren wird..." Ray strahlte die anderen zuversichtlich an, und die konnten letztlich nicht anders, als ihr zuzstimmen.

Mamoru lächelte Bunny liebevoll an. "So, was wollen wir nun machen?" Bunny lächelte kurz zurück und schaute dann gedankenverloren aus dem Autofenster, sah die Häuser und Menschen an sich vorbeiziehen.

"Lass... lass uns irgendwas unternehmen, nur wir beide zusammen!" "Hm... spezielle Vorschläge oder Wünsche?" Bunny strahlte ihn an. "Wie wäre es denn mit einem Picknick im Park?" Mamoru stimmte ihr zu und schlug den Weg in Richtung des Parks ein. Ein wenig entfernt davon parkte er seinen Wagen in einer Tiefgarage, und Händchenhaltend schlenderte das junge Paar dem Park entgegen. "Mamoru...?" "Ja?" Er sah sie besorgt von der Seite an, den ihr Ton hatte sich merklich verändert. "Sag... hast du dir schon Gedanken über das, was dein Onkel gesagt hat, gemacht...?" Mamoru schluckte merklich und überlegte sich gut, was er nun antworten sollte. "Natürlich habe ich über all das nachgedacht, es kommt so unvorbereitet und plötzlich... ich hab gedacht, ich sei vollkommen allein auf dieser Welt... und plötzlich habe ich doch noch Verwandte. Aber na ja... es gibt für mich keinen wichtigeren Menschen als dich! Und unsere Zukunft ist beschlossene Sache, ich kann und will mir auch gar keine andere mehr vorstellen." Die beiden waren stehen geblieben, vor dem Eingang des Parkes, und er schaute ihr intensiv in die Augen. "Mamoru... ich... wir..." sie schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch verwirrt, aber glücklich über das, was er gesagt hatte. Er hauchte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn, zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her und ging auf den kleinen Pavillon mit ihr zu, bei dem man sich allerhand Leckereien und Getränke kaufen konnte. "Such dir aus, was du magst!" Bunny entschied sich für ein großes Eis bestehend aus Schokolade, Vanille und Erdbeere sowie einen Milchshake. Mamoru begnügte sich mit einer Portion Pommes und einer Cola. Sie suchten sich ein beschauliches Fleckchen Wiese, ließen sich dort nieder und vertilgten mit Hunger ihre gerade erworbenen Güter.

"Darf ich einen Pommes von dir probieren?" bat sie ihn mit großen, sehnsüchtigen Augen. "Klar... wenn ich auch mal von deinem Eis kosten darf!" Demonstrativ hielt sie es ihm hin und griff dabei gleichzeitig nach einem der salzigen, dünnen Stäbchen. Mamoru unterdessen dirigierte mit seiner Hand Bunnys so, das er an das Eis heran kam. "Ach wie süß, ein letztes Date im Park!" erscholl hinter ihnen eine Stimme. Bunny hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und lies vor schreck den Pommes fallen. Auch ohne hinzusehen war ihr klar, wer da gesprochen hatte. Mamoru schaute hinter sich. "Natsumi, Onkel." Kurzangebunden nickte er ihnen zu. "Neffe! Was für ein Zufall, dich hier zu treffen. Ich wollte die Möglichkeit nutzen, Natsumi schon einmal Tokyo zu zeigen, schließlich muß sie sich hier ja auskennen, wenn ihr hier zusammen lebt"! Bunny verkrampfte innerlich, sie merkte, wie ihr die Eiscreme am Handgelänk hinuntertropfte, doch es war ihr gleich. Sie wagte nicht, aufzublicken. "Ich habe mich wohl nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, niemals würde ich sie heiraten!" "Mamoru, wir wollen nicht streiten! Natsumi würde gerne mit dir sprechen, und auch ich würde mich gerne mit Miss Tsukino unterhalten." "Nein, danke, ich habe keinerlei Interesse, und ausserdem bin ich..." "Ist schon in Ordnung..." Bunny stand auf. "Gut, gehen wir ein Stück?" Hajime Chiba nickte ihr zu und gemeinsam ließen sie eine erfreute und siegessichere Natsumi und einen ziemlich entgeisterten Mamoru zurück.

"Also, was wollen Sie mit mir besprechen, Chiba-san?" Er lächelte sie an. "Seien Sie nicht so förmlich, Tsukino-san, sie können mich gerne Hajime nennen." Kühl schaute Bunny ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an. "Danke, aber ich bleibe lieber bei der höflichen Anrede, so nah stehen wir uns nicht!" Das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht des weitaus älteren Mannes verschwand. Gut, also kommen wir zur Sache; Wie nah stehen Sie sich mit Mamoru?" Bunny eriwiderte trotzig seinen prüfenden Blick. "So nah, wie sich ein Pärchen wohl nur stehen kann." "Warum sind Sie mit ihm zusammen?" Erstaunt blickte Bunny ihn an. "Ich weiß ja nicht, aus was für Gründen Sie mit jemandem eine Beziehung führen, ich jedoch liebe ihn." Verächtlich blickte Hajime sie an. "Lieben... Sie sind 17 Jahre alt, sie wissen doch noch gar nicht, was Liebe eigentlich ist!" "Und das meinen Sie beurteilen zu können? Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht!" "Tsukino-san, hören Sie mir zu; Sie sind sicher eine ganz reizende junge Dame, und ich bestreite ja nicht, dass Sie Mamoru sehr zugetan sind, aber... Ich bin Mitglied seiner Familie und weiß, was das Beste für ihn ist. Seine Eltern haben diese Verbindung damals anberaumt, sie haben sich gewünscht, dass Mamoru diese Mädchen aus gutem Hause als Ehefrau bekommt. Also..." "Nun kommen Sie mir nicht so! Mamoru war immer allein, er lebte in einem Waisenhaus, Sie haben sich doch niemals um ihn gekümmert! Den Sohn ihres Bruder im Waisenhaus zu lassen war bestimmt bequem, aber dann zu kommen und ihm Ihren Willen aufzuzwingen..." "Wie sprechen Sie mit mir? Ich habe nicht gewußt..." "Nein, natürlich nicht! Dann erklären Sie mir mal, wie es möglich war, das Mamoru seit er allein wohnt immer auf das erbe seiner eltern zurückgreifen konnte, wenn Sie ihn doch für tot hielten? Und Natsuki.,.. wenn sie davon ausgegangen wäre, das Mamoru gestorben ist, wäre dann nicht eine anderer Parnter für sie ausgesucht worden?"

Erst erstaunt, dann verärgert blickte Hajime Chiba sie an. "Ich habe sie eindeutig unterschätzt... Meinen Erkundigungen nach sind Sie ja nicht gerade für Ihre übermässige Intelligenz bekannt. Sie sollen faul, tollpatschig, eigensinnig und oftmals sehr peinlich sein... Aber ich muß sagen, Ihre Schlußfolgerungen sind gut.. haben Sie diese auch schon Mamoru mitgeteilt?" Bunnys Augen funkelten vor Zorn. "Nein, das habe ich nicht! Soll ich ihm nach all der Zeit sagen, dass man ihn einfach ins Waisenhaus aus Bequemlichkeit abgeschoben hat? Das all die harte Zeit nur war, weil sein Onkel ihn nicht haben wollte, weil er nicht mit in sein ach so tolles Leben passte? Was springt bei der Hochzeit für Sie raus? Wenn Mamoru Natsumi heiraten würde, was wäre der Vorteil für Sie? Ich kenne Sie gerade mal einen Tag, und ich glaube, noch nie habe ich jemanden weniger gemocht!"

"Gut, wenn wir schon so offen sprechen... Natsumi ist die Tochter eines sehr erfolgreichen Geschäftsmannes. Wenn diese Verbindung zustande kommt - und das wird sie - dann erlebt tokyo eine Fusion der Superlative! Und Sie..." er näherte sich ihr bedrohlich "werden diese Aussichten nicht zerstören" Bunny wich zwar zurück, hatte aber nicht vor, sich einschüchtern zu lassen. "Sie sollten sich schämen! Nach all diesen Jahren, in denen Sie mit dem Wissen leben konnten, ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut sich selbst überlassen zu haben, kommen Sie hier her, soetwas zu verlangen... sollte Mamoru nach all dieser schweren Zeit nicht zustehen, sich frei zu entscheiden?" Ohne eine antwort abzuwarten, ging sie um den in Gegensatz zu ihrem massigen Körper des Onkels herum und ging schnellen Schrittes zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsumi nutze in der Zwischenzeit Bunnys Abwesenheit, sich mit Mamoru vertraut zu machen. Der schein vorerst eher abelehnend und schweigsam. "Also Mamoru... es is doch ok, wenn ich dich einfach so nenne, oder?" Er nuschelte daraufhin lediglich ein "Ist mir gleich!" als Antwort. "Mamoru..." Ihre Stimme hatte nun einen unglaublich traurigen Ton, so dass Mamoru gerade zu gezwungen war, sie anzusehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Mädchen ihm gegenüber so einen Ton anschlugen. Als ob er hier die größte Pein zugefügt hätte und nur er dies auch wieder beheben könnte. Nun besah er sie sich näher. Sie war schon ziemlich attraktiv, das mußte er ihr lassen. Aber so, wie sie sich bislang gegenüber Bunny verhalten hatte, mit ihrer arroganten und überheblichen Art, mutmaßte er, dass er es mit einem klassischen Fall von "Aussen hui, innen pfui" zu tun hatte. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare waren heute zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und ihre grünen Augen blickten ihm glänzend entgegen. "Also, was?" "Mamoru... ich weiß, wir hatten keinen besonders guten Start. Ich war sauer auf... deine Freundin" man merkte förmlich ihren Widerwillen, diese beiden Wörter zu benutzen "und deshalb war ich auch so eklig zu ihr. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich mir andere widersetzen." Sie versuchte, ihn gewinnend anzulächeln. Mamoru reagierte weder auf Blick noch auf Satz. Also fuhr sie fort. "Aber ich würde dich wirklich gerne kennen lernen. Ich meine... ich hab dich schon gemocht, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe! Und dann zu erfahren, dass du derjenige Welcher bist... ich war fassungslos vor Glück!" Mamoru schaute sie unschlüssig an. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich gerade nur verstellte oder ernsthaft meinte, was sie da sagte. Jedenfalls war er nun in Zugzwang, er mußte ihr etwas antworten. Er schaute ihr in die Augen, um eventuelle Anzeichen von Verschlagenheit oder Heimtücke zu sehen, doch sie blickte ihn nur mit großen Kulleraugen an, gerade zu hoffnungsvoll. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen, und so schwieg er einen Moment, um eine passende Formulierung zu finden. Er atmete tief ein. "Natsuki..." bei seiner vertrauten Ansprache erröteten ihre Wangen, doch er wollte sich davon nicht beirren lassen. "Du bist bestimmt ein nettes Mädchen, das will ich gar nicht bezweifeln, aber..." "Bin ich nicht attraktiv genug, ist es das? Was gefällt dir denn nicht an mir?" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie blinzelte, damit sie sich nicht den Weg in die Freiheit erkämpften. "Nein, das ist es nicht! Aber... ich kenne dich doch gar nicht. Selbst das schönste Mädchen auf der Welt könnte nicht innerhalb von 2 Minuten bei mir landen, weil ich sie schlicht und einfach nicht kenne! Und ausserdem... mich interessiert keine andere Frau als Bunny!" "Aber du könntest mich doch kennenlernen!" widersprach sie ihm heftig. "Ich meine, deine Eltern, sie haben sich das gewünscht! Du bist 21 Jahre alt und ich bin 20, das passt doch gut. Wir sind beide Studenten, es gibt bestimmt eine Menge, was wir gemein haben und worüber wir diskutieren können!" Ihr Ton war mitlerweile eher bittend. Sie blickte hinter ihm und sah Bunny wieder auf sie zukommen, gefolgt von Hajime, der überhaupt nicht erfreut wirkte. "Mamoru... Bunny ist gerade mal 17, noch ein halbes Kind, verspielt und tollpatschig. Mit ihr willst du also dein restliches Leben verbringen?" Bunny hatte ihren Namen gehört und blieb stehen, um zu hören, um was es ging. Hajime hielt hinter ihr, ahnend, das Natsuki wohl etwas vor hatte. Mamoru bemerkte das Hinzukommen der beiden nicht. Mamoru sah sie direkt an; "Ja, das will ich!" Bei seiner Antwort strahlten Bunnys Augen auf und sie machte Anstalten, noch näher zu kommen und ihrem Freund um den Hals zu fallen. "Und was wäre... wenn du Bunny gar nicht kennen gelernt hättest...? Ohne sie, würdest du mich dann kennenlernen wollen?" Bunny hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Mamoru schüttelte den Kopf. "Was soll das? Das hat rein gar nichts..." "Bitte Mamoru, ich mein es Ernst..." Er seuftze; "Ja, vielleicht sähe es dann anders... Wenn es sie nicht gäbe... Aber..." weiter kam er nicht. Er hörte ein ersticktes Schluchzen und fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand sie, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen, die ersten Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg ihre Wangen hinab und in ihrem Gesicht war einfach nur... Schmerz zu sehen. Mamoru wollte aufspringen, aber sie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, drehte sich um und stürmte davon.

Mamoru schaute Natsuki an, die ihn völlig unschuldig entgegenblickte. Er wußte jedoch, dass sie genau gesehen hatte, das Bunny hinter ihnen in Hörweite stand und somit alles mitbekam. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten und ohne seinen Onkel eines Blickes zu würdigen stürmte er hinter Bunny her, die schon ausserhalb seiner Sichtweite war. Er lief zum ausgang des Parkes, dodh weit und breit war nichts mehr zu sehen von ihr. wo konnte sie nur hingerannt sein? Er mußte es ihr erklären. Er war doch noch gar nicht fertig mit seiner Antwort gewesen. Und nun... er wußte nicht genau, was sie nun dachte, aber ihm war klar was Gutes - nach dem Ausdruck ihres Gesichtes nach zu urteilen - war es nicht. Er suchte in seinen Taschen nach seinem Handy, und als er es endlich hatte, wählte er schnell die Nummer von Bunny und wartete auf das Klingeln. Als das Tönen erklang, hielt er den Atem an, so unerträglich war die Zeit des Wartens, bis sie endlich dran gehen würde. Doch statt dessen erklang plötzlich ein Besetztzeichen. Weggedrückt. Er wiederholte das Anwählen ihrer Nummer nochmals, doch diesmal erklang sofort; "Der gewünschte Teilnehmer ist vorübergehend nicht zu erreichen. Bitte versuchen Sie es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einma." Er klappte sein Handy wieder zu. Sie hatte es ausgestellt. Kein Interesse, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Bunny rannte durch die engen Straßen der Großstadt, ihr war alles egal. Wenn es sie nicht geben würde... dann... Wenn es sie nicht geben würde, wäre er warscheinlich innerhalb kurzer Zeit mit Natsumi zusammen... Der Wunsch seiner Eltern würde in Erfüllung gehen... Eine Persönlichkeit an seiner Seite, die auch zu ihm passen würde. Gebildet, hübsch, in seinem Alter, wußte sich zu benehmen... Schluchzer schüttelten sie. Aber was war mit ihr? Seit 3 Jahren waren sie hier auf Erden ein Paar. Schon in ihrem vorigen Leben hatten sie einander geliebt, bis in den Tot... Aber warum sollte er sich deshalb an sie gebunden fühlen? Er hatte es damals selber gesagt, als er sich von ihr getrennt hatte. Blind vor Trauer lief sie weiter, orientierungslos und ohne Ahnung wo sie hin wollte oder auch konnte. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich weiterhin. Es war doch vor 2 Tagen noch alles ok. Sie war mit ihren Freunden unterwegs, hatte Spaß... Ihr Freund... ihr Noch-Freund... Ihre Liebe... ihre Tochter... lies sich die Zukunft, wie sie sie gesehen hatte, so einfach ändern?

Dann passierte es. Wie so oft lief sie in jemanden rein, und schmerzhaft ging sie zu Boden. Den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Gesäß nahm sie gar nicht wahr. "Ent.. Entschuldigung..." stammelte sie, ohne ihr Gegenüber anzusehen. Zwei starke Arme hoben sie einfach vom Boden auf und stellten sie wieder auf ihre Beine. "Nichts passiert, Kleine! Aber du siehst aus, als hättest du Probleme. Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Irgendwas an der Stimme des jetzt eindeutig als männlichen Mitmenschen gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht... Also versuchte sie, durch ihren Tränenschleier zu erkennen, mit wem sie es eigentlich zu tun hatte. Sie mußte schwer schlucken. Ein mindestens 3 Köpfe größerer Kerl, so um die 25 wie sie schätzte, stand vor ihr, mit langen grünen Haaren, die offen über seine Schultern hingen und einem gerade zu lüsternem Blick. Er hatte einen leichten Bart am Kinn, wohl auf 3 Tage-Bart gestylt und eine lange Narbe zog sich von seiner rechten Schläfe bis hin zu seiner Nase. Nicht gerade der Typ Mensch, dem man seine Kinder anvertrauen würde! Oder eben sein Leid klagt über den Freund... "Öhm, nein..." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. "Aber vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen nichts passiert. Leider muß ich los." Sprachs und rauschte an ihm vorbei. Seine Pläne schienen jedoch anders auszusehen. Kaum war sie drei Schritte an ihm vorbei, spürte sie den harten Griff einer Hand an ihrem Oberarm. "Hey, erst umrennen und dann abhauen? nicht sehr nett!" Sein süffisantes Grinsen war nicht mehr zu übersehen. Bunny blickte sich hilfesuchend um. Sie war mitten im Vergnügungsviertel Shinjuku. Links von ihr eine Hauptstraße, auf der die autos im schnellen Tempo vorbei rasten und sich nicht darum kümmerten, was am Straßenrand geschah. Auf der andern Seite standen dicht an dicht die Häuser,kleinere Läden mit Ramsch und Souveniers sowie mehrere kleine Pubs und Karaokebars. 2 Häuser weiter war eine kleine Nebenstraße, in der es immer sehr ruhig zuging und niemand sie dort bemerken würde... Als hätte der Rüpel ihre Gedanken gelesen, zerrte er sie an ihrem Arm in Richtung des Seitenweges. Bunny versuchte sich zu wehren, hatte jedoch gegen die grobe Gewalt des Mannes keine Chance. Panisch blickte sie sich um, sagte laut "Lass mich los! Ich will jetzt gehen!" doch das veranlasste den Kerl nur noch mehr zum lachen. "Ich würde vorschlagen, du tust was das Mädchen sagt!" Überrascht blickte der Grünhaarige sich um. "Was willst denn du?" Bunny schaute ebenfalls in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. "Haruka! Michiru!" "So, ihr kennt die Kleine also! Tja, wir wollten uns gerade vergnügen, entschuldigt!" Wenn blickte töten könnten, wäre er auf jeden Fall sofort gestorben. "Vergnügen sollte es aber beiden bereiten, und die Worte "Lass mich los!" waren kein Scherz! Ich gebe dir jetzt genau 10 Sekunden, sie loszulassen und dich zu verdrücken!" "Oder was? Was will ein Mädchen denn schon gegen mich ausrichten?" Haruka lächelte gefährlich. "Die Zeit läuft." Sie wartete ab. Michiru folgte dem ganzen recht desinteressiert, sie wußte ohnehin, wie es ausgehen würde. Aufmunternd lächelte sie Bunny zu. Der Typ entscheid sich dann dafür, Bunny loszulassen, ging jedoch auf Haruka zu und baute sich vor ihr auf. Er war auch ein gutes Stück größer als sie, doch das tangierte Haruka nicht im geringsten. "Du glaubst wohl ich würde dir nichts tun, weil du ein Mädchen bist, he?" Haruka erwiderte seinen herausfordernden Blick. "Du glaubst wohl ich hätte keine Chance weil ich nen Mädchen bin. Ich habe dich erledigt, bevor du weißt wie dir geschieht!" Das war wohl zuviel. Die geballte Faust ihres Widersachers näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Haruka drehte sich elgant zu Seite, so dass die Hand an ihr vorbei ins Leere traf. Dann holte sie aus und verpasste ihm einen Magenschwinger, so dass er sofort röchelnd zu Boden ging. "So, gut dass wir das geklärt haben!" Sie beugte sich ein Stück hinunter, damit er sie besser hören konnte. "Sehe ich dich jemals wieder in der Nähe unserer Freundin... überhaupt in der Nähe eines Mädchens, wirst du feststellen, dass ich mich gerade mal aufgewärmt habe!" Michiru war inzwischen neben Bunny und legte dem zitternden Mädchen ihre Jacke um. " Komm Bunny, wir bringen dich weg!" Sie führte sie zum Auto, dass direkt am Straßenrand stand und lies sie hinten einsteigen. Dann setzte sie sich selber auf den Beifahrersitz und auch Haruka stieg in ihren gelben Sportwagen hinter das Steuer. Den Kerl ließen sie einfach unbeachtet zurück. Bunny fühlte sich total leer. Sie fühlte nichts. Sie zitterte nur am ganzen Körper und war ansonsten nicht in der Lage, etwas wahr zu nehmen. Es schienen auch keine Tränen mehr kommen zu wollen.

"Bunny, was machst du denn allein in dieser Gegend? Sei froh, das wird zufällig vorbeigekommen sind." Haruka versuchte ihre Stimme nicht all zu vorwurfsvoll klingen zu lassen, weil sie fand, das Bunny ohnehin wie ein Häufchen Elend aussah, schaffte es aber nicht ganz. "Ja Bunny, ich dachte, du bist mit Mamoru unterwegs...?" versuchte Michiru dem ganzen eine neue Richtung zu geben. Bunny zuckte zusammen, reagierte aber nicht. Die beiden Mädchen tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. "Wir haben dich beim Vorbeifahren gesehen und dachten, wir helfen dir besser..." "Ja, danke..." Michiru musterte Bunny argwöhnisch im Rückspiegel. "Bunny, stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" Ohne eine Regung in der Stimme antwortet Bunny nur "Nein, alles ok..." Haruka zuckte die Schultern. Wenn sie ihnen nicht erzählen wollte, was los war, dann konnten sie sie schlecht dazu zwingen. "Hm... wohin sollen wir dich bringen? Möchtest du, dass ich dich nach Hause fahre? Oder zu den Mädchen? Oder ja, ich kann dich auch zu Mamorus Wohnung bringen wenn du möchtest!" "NEIN! Nicht zu Mamoru! Bitte... bloß nicht... zu Mamoru..." Daher wehte also der Wind. Nun hatten sie zumindest schon mal eine Spur, woher der Wind wehte. "Was ist denn los, hattest du Streit mit Mamoru? Das lässt sich doch ganz leicht wieder kitten, da bin ich sicher! Ging es um diese Sache mit seinem ominösen Onkel?" Mitfühlend legte Michiru ihr die Hand aufs Knie. "Du bist nicht allein... wir helfen dir, wenn wir können!" Haruka fuhr weiter durch die Innenstadt, jedoch im Kreis herum, weil sie immer noch unschlüssig war, wohin es nun mit dem Häufchen Elend hingehen sollte. Aber ihre Konzentration lagerte im Moment sowieso eher auf dem Gespräch. "Ich... Mamoru und ich... wir trennen uns..." Totenstille. Das Quitschen von Bremsen war zu vernehmen. Der Wagen stand, mitten auf einer Kreuzung. Als nächstes ging eine furchtbare Erschütterung durch das Auto, und ein metallenes Scheppern war zu hören. Haruka war auf ihrem Fahrersitz herum gesaust, hockte nun mit den Beinen auf dem Fahrersitz um Bunny anschauen zu können. "WIE meinst du das ihr trennt euch? Ihr könnt euch nicht trennen!" Auch Michiru schien geschockt, sie konnte sich nur nicht so recht entscheiden, was sie mehr schockierte, das von Bunny oder der Unfall. "Wir trennen uns... ich werde mich von ihm trennen!" Neben dem Autofenster von Haruka tauchte ein Mann mittleren Alters auf, mit hochrotem Kopf und einer dicken Beule am Kopf. Er riss ihre Autotür auf. "SAGEN SIE MAL, HABEN SIE DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN? MITTEN AUF DER KREUZUNG ZU BREMSEN!" Haruka, genauso erregt; "NERVEN SIE MICH NICHT! NICHT JETZT!" und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Der Mann, total verdattert, schüttelte den Kopf, zog sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und tätigte einen Anruf. Mit der Polizei, wie Michiru vermutete. "Bunny schaute ihre Freundinnen nicht an. "Es ist besser so... vorerst werde ich mich trennen... ich habe es vorhin gehört. Er sagte zu Natsuki, dass wenn es mich nicht gäbe, würde er er sie auch kennenlernen wollen..."Sie schluckte hart und merkte, wie ihrr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Ich stehe ihm nur im Weg... ihr sagt doch selber, ich bin... unfähig. Ich bin eine Heulsuse, tollpatschig bis immer, bringe andere in Schwierigkeiten..." sie deutete mit der Hand hinter sich, das Auto meinend, dass ihnen aufgefahren war "und ausserdem... wir passen nicht zueinander. Er ist so schlau und gebildet, engagiert... er sollte sich jemanden suchen, der zu ihm passt..." Die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören und Michiru mußte sich zusammen nehmen, nicht mit ihr zu weinen...


	4. Chapter 4

Mamoru war mitlerweile in seinem Appartment. Er wußte nicht, was er Bunny bezüglich tun sollte. Er war bei ihr zu Hause, hatte sich jedoch nicht getraut zu klingeln. Ihre Familie mochte ihn zwar, und auch Kenji Tsukino hatte ihn längst als Freund seiner Tochter akzeptiert, aber er bezweifelte doch stark, das er dort mit offenen Armen empfangen worden wäre, nachdem Bunny dort restlos aufgelöst aufgetaucht wäre... Viel mehr hätte er dann wohl mal erfahren können, wie gut seine Reflexe sind, wenn Kenji versucht hätte ihn mit ner Schrotflinte zu erschießen oder ihn mit dem Hackebeilchen zu köpfen.

Es gab auch keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass sie schon daheim war. Das Licht in ihrem Zimmer war aus, er hatte sie in den 2 Stunden nicht rein oder raus gehen sehen und keines der Mädchen war zu ihr gekommen, die bestimmt zwecks Trösten sofort zu ihr geeilt wären.

Er hatte bei Ray und Minako angerufen, weil er sie vielleicht im Shrine oder bei Mina zu Hause vermutete, aber nichts. Statt dessen unangenehme Fragen, warum ER nicht wüßte wo sie sei, schließlich seien sie ja verabredet gewesen. Er versuchte sich raus zu reden, in dem er ihnen etwas von Missverständnissen erzählte, aber zumindest Ray nahm ihm das nicht wirklich ab. Doch es war ihm egal. Er hasste es, wenn die Mädchen sich einmischten. Das ging nur Bunny und ihn etwas an. Klar, er wußte, sie liebten ihre Freundin und sorgten sich einfach um sie (der penetranten Neugierde und der Sensationslust schenkt man jetzt mal keine Beachtung), aber wie sagte man so schön; Viele Köche verderben den Brei. Und die Einmischung von ihnen würde alles nur noch verkomplizieren.

Nun saß er in seiner Wohnung und überlegte, wie er Bunny kontaktieren konnte. Er versuchte es nochmals über ihr Handy, aber es war immer noch abgestellt. Er seuftze tief. Wie dumm er war. Auch wenn sie es bestritt, Natsuki hatte ihn reingelegt. Und dabei, dabei war er doch noch gar nicht fertig gewesen. Er hatte noch so viel dazu sagen wollen, aber Bunny hatte gereicht was sie gehört hatte. Und ehrlich gesagt, er konnte es sogar nachvollziehen. Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie sie das zu einem andern Mann gesagt hätte... ihm wäre es wohl genauso gegangen, bloß das er warscheinlich anders reagiert hätte...

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte seine Decke an. Was sollte er nun tun? Er mußte mit ihr reden...

Es war ein riesiges Chaos, bis alles geregelt war. Die Polizei hatte ewig Fragen gestellt, wie es warum und weshalb zu dem Auffahrunfall gekommen ist. Haruka stierte die Polizisten nur genervt an, Michiru versuchte so gut es ging alles zu beantworten und den Fahrer des anderen Unfallautos zu besänftigen und Bunny nahm alles teilnahmslos zur Kenntnis. Nach über einer Stunde durften sie sich dann endlich vom Platz des Geschehens fort bewegen, nachdem Haruka anerkannt hatte, dass sie schuld am Unfall war. "Das ist echt toll -.- ich wollt schon immer mal mit dem Bus fahren und meine Versicherung wird sich freuen. "Tut mir leid..." "Das ist nicht deine Schuld.. Haruka hat sich einfach nicht unter Kontrolle! Ausserdem hat sie ja noch ihr Motorrad!" Die drei Mädchen standen nun an der Bushaltestelle, nachdem sie das Auto in der Werkstatt abgegeben hatten. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das kostet..." murmelte dessen Besitzerin vor sich hin. Michiru besann sich auf das Wesentliche. "Bunny.. nun erklär uns doch erstmal, was genau passiert ist..." Bunny schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Gut, wir fahren erst einmal zu Ray in den Tempel, die andern warten dort schon auf uns."

Als sie den Tempel erreichten und die Schiebetür zu Rays Zimmer öffneten, stürmten die andern sogleich auf ihre Freundin zu. "Bunny, was ist denn? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Was ist passiert? Mamoru hat auch schon angerufen!" Ein heilloses Durcheiander von Fragen prasselte auf sie nieder. Bunny wurde an den Kopf des Tisches plaziert, vor ihr stand dampfender Tee und Kekse, und erwartungsvoll blickten sie die anderen an. Zu ihrer rechten an der langen tischseite saßen Ami und Ray, zu ihrer linken Minako und Makoto und auf dem Bett, gegenüber des Tisches, hatten sich Haruka und Michiru nieder gelassen.

"also erzählte Bunny ihnen, war vorgefallen war. Früher oder später würden sie es sowieso erfahren, ausserdem konnte sie so die Meinungen ihrer Freundinnen kennen lernen...

"DAS hat er wirklich gesagt?" Unglauben sprach aus Makotos Frage, sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. "Aber.. aber ihr liebt euch doch...!?!" Ami konnte nicht glauben was sie hörte. Nicht von den beiden, das war doch unmöglich...

"Ja, aber... versteht ihr nicht, er fühlt sich an mich gebunden... wegen unserer Vergangenheit. Wenn es die nicht gäbe..."

Flashback 

In Mamorus Wohnung

"Aber Mamoru, hast es du es vergessen? wir waren schon ein Liebespaar, bevor wir auf dieser Erde wiedergeboren wurden..."

"Soll ich mich etwa deshalb an dich gebunden fühlen Bunny?"

Flashback ende 

"Bunny, er meinte das bestimmt ganz anders...Ich meine, wir kennen ihn doch, es gibt doch nichts Wichtigeres für ihn auf dieser Welt als dich! Er hat auch vorhin bei mir angerufen und wollte wissen, ob du hier bist... Er meinte, es hätte ein Missverständnis gegeben und..." Schluß damit!" unterbrach Bunny sie barsch und haute ihre Faust auf den Tisch. Die Mädchen zuckten zusammen.

Flashback 

einige Stunden zuvor im Park

"Gut, wenn wir schon so offen sprechen... Natsumi ist die Tochter eines sehr erfolgreichen Geschäftsmannes. Wenn diese Verbindung zustande kommt - und das wird sie - dann erlebt tokyo eine Fusion der Superlative! Und Sie..." er näherte sich ihr bedrohlich "werden diese Aussichten nicht zerstören" Bunny wich zwar zurück, hatte aber nicht vor, sich einschüchtern zu lassen. "Sie sollten sich schämen! Nach all diesen Jahren, in denen Sie mit dem Wissen leben konnten, ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut sich selbst überlassen zu haben, kommen Sie hier her, soetwas zu verlangen... sollte Mamoru nach all dieser schweren Zeit nicht zustehen, sich frei zu entscheiden?"

Flashback ende 

"Ich sollte ihn frei geben... damit er sich eben frei entscheiden kann... In einem Buch stand mal; "Wenn es ein Schicksal gibt, haben wir keine Freiheit mehr" Ich habe das damals nicht verstanden, aber heute... sehe ich diesen Spruch aus einer anderen Perspektive und ich glaube, es ist wahr... Wenn es ein Schicksal gibt...Wenn unser Leben schon vorher bestimmt ist, der Ablauf, die Zukunft, dann gibt es keine Freiheit mehr..." Erschüttert sahen die anderen sie an, niemals hatten sie ihre Prinzessin so erlebt. Die Stille wurde durch das Piepsen des Comminicators unterbrochen. Michiru ging zu erst an ihren ran. "Ja, Setsuna, was gibts?" Eine hecktische Stimme scholl ihr entgegen. "Lauter Dämonen in der Innenstadt... Saturn und ich... tun unser Möglichstes... es sind zu viele!" Es hörte sich an als lief sie gerade, und im Hintergrund war ein lautes "Saturn, hilf!" zu vernehmen. "Wir kommen!" Die Mädchen bis auf Bunny sprangen auf. Minako umarmte sie. "Bunny, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir erledigen das schnell und kommen dann wieder. Warte hier auf uns." Somit liefen sie alle aus dem Raum hinaus und ließen Bunny vorerst zurück.

Stille... danach hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit gesehnt. Endlich Ruhe, niemand, der sie etwas fragen konnte, niemand der etwas von ihr wollte. Keine Erwartungen. Sie trank einen Schluck des dampfenden Getränks und stand dann auf. Sah sich in Rays Zimmer um. Ihre Mangas... Bücher, in denen es meist um die erste große Liebe ging. Das erste Kennenlernen, die ersten Annäherungen, Schwierigkeiten, deren Bewältigung und das Happy end... Sie setzte sich auf Rays Bett, nahm sich die Wolldecke darauf und wickelte sich darin ein, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und stellte die Beine angewinkelt auf die Bettkannte. Ihre erste große Liebe... Mamoru... sie überlegte, wann sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hat. Eines morgens, als sie es wie immer eilig hatte, um pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, war sie in ihn hineingelaufen und unsanft auf den Boden gefallen. Und zur Kröhnung all dessen machte er sich auch noch lustig über sie. Natürlich war sie nicht mehr pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn erschienen und hatte dementsprechend eine Strafe zu verbüßen.

Diese Zusammenstöße wurden zum täglichen Ritual, und wenn sie morgens nicht in ihn hinein lief, gelang es ihr, ihm irgendwann im Laufe des Tages etwas auf den Kopf zu werden. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden. Er war arrogant, gemein, verletztend und... echt süß... Sie mußte lächeln als sie an die alten Zeiten dachte... Wie in einem anderen Leben. Was sie seit dem schon alles zusammen erlebt hatten war unbeschreiblich... Sie hatten gegeneinander gekämpft... einander auch verletzt, sich wieder vertragen... Sie waren schon einmal getrennt gewesen... dann war er so lange weg von ihr, um zu studieren und dann letztlich hatten sie immer wieder zueinander gefunden. War das nun alles vorbei? Sie fragte sich wo die anderen blieben... Kamen sie ohne sie zurecht? Es mußte gehen... früher hatten die Sailor Krieger auch ohne ihre Mithilfe gekämpft und gewonnen. Sie vertraute ihren Freunden und wußte, dass sie einfach nur warten mußte.

Während ihr immer mehr Gedanken durch den Kopf schwirrten, wurden ihre Augen allmählich immer schwerer und irgendwann klappten sie dann ganz zu. Sie war eingeschlafen.

"Merkur, macht des Wassers, SIEG!" Wieder hatte das Sailor Team es mit diesen grünen Wesen zu tun, diesmal waren es jedoch gleich vier. Merkurs Attacke traf zwar ihr Ziel, richtete jedoch keinen großen Schaden an. Der Dämon wurde umgeworfen, rappelte sich jedoch sofort wieder auf und startete einen Gegenangriff. Ein Energieschwall bahnte sich seinen Weg auf Ami zu. "Mars - Macht des Feuers, SIEGE!" "Neptun - SIEG!" Die geballte Power der beiden Angriffe stoppte nicht nur den Angriff, sondern lies auch den Dämon in all seine Einzelteile zerfallen. "So klappt es! Ihr müßt eure Angriffe kombinieren!" Uranus und Venus, die gerade beide in äusserste Bedrängnis gerieten, folgten dem Beispiel. "Venus - Macht der Herzen, SIEG!" "Uranus - SIEG!" Monster zwei war erledigt, blieben noch zwei. Pluto und Saturn waren damit beschäftigt, den Attacken auszuweichen. "Ich hasse das, ich hasse das! Hätte man mir nicht ne Angriffskraft mitgeben können, die nicht gleich verlangt, dass ich drauf gehe wenn ich sie benutzt?" "Hör auf zu schmollen Saturn, wir müssen uns was überlegen." Pluto attackierte das schleimige Viech mit ihrem Stab, doch promt wickelte sich ein Tentakel darum. Sie nutzte die Chance, sich um den Stab herum zu schwingen und dem Vieh einen Tritt zu verpassen, so das dieses den Stab frei gab und sie etwas Abstand zwischen sich und das Monster bringen konnte.

""Jupiter - Macht des Donners, SIEG!" "Pluto - SIEG!" Das dritte Monster hatte sich erledigt, blieb noch eines... Aber wo war es? Etwas ratlos blickten sich die Freundinnen an. "Ist es... geflüchtet?" Irritiert suchte Jupiter die Gegend mit den Augen ab. Ein markerschütternder Schrei lies die Mädchen zusammen fahren. "Ok... es ist also nicht nach Haus gegangen... wo imemr das sein mag..." Sie folgten der Richtung der Schreie, die jetzt immer mehr wurden. Hinter der nächsten Häuserecke sahen sie ihren davongelaufenen "Freund" wieder, der sich gerade an einer Gruppe Teenager zu schaffen machen wollte. "Saturn, schütze sie!" Pluto grinste sie an. "Na siehst du, du bist eben unsre Topkraft was Verteidigung angeht!" Saturn streckte ihr nur die Zunge heraus und ersparte sich alles andere. Die Menschen standen imemr noch unter ihrem Schutzschild. "Merkur, macht des Wassers, SIEG!" "Neptun - SIEG!" Damit war auch der letzte erledigt. Merkur und Venus klatschten sich ab. "Wasser ist immer noch am wirksamsten!" Und ohne auf den Protest der anderen zu warten, sprangen sie in die Höhe auf das nächste Häuserdach. Die anderen folgten ihnen.

"Ok, nun sind wir auch mal allein... besprechen wir die Lage ohne Bunny." Alle nickten Ray zustimmend zu.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo, ich hab versucht mich zu beeilen... ab morgen beginnt leider wieder der Ernst des Lebens... also arbeiten und Schule statt schreiben ;-) aber ich bemühe mich, das bald das nächste Chapter kommt...

Btw. schreib ich eigentlich zu langatmig...? Ich versuche, meinen Stiel ein wenig zu verändern. Früher hab ich immer schnell alles abgehandelt... wenn ich aber wirklich mal ein Buch schreiben möchte, muß ich mir das abgewöhnen ;-) Ich freu mich über alle Reviews, also ran

Danke fürs Lesen und ich hoffe, gute Unterhaltung... :-)

Schnell hatten sie Hotaru und Setsuna die Lage erklärt. Die beiden wirkten nicht minder geschockt als der Rest der Gruppe vorher. "Aber.. das kann nicht sein.. es ist vorher bestimmt, dass die Prinzessin und der Prinz..." Sie stockte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Das kann nicht sein, es würde alles verändern!" "Wir... wir müssen mit Mamoru reden! Das kann doch alles nur ein Fehler sein, ein Missverständnis!" Haruka sah aus, als würde sie auch sekündlich losrasen, um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. "Ihr sagt doch sonst auch immer, wir sollten unserer Prinzessin und dem Prinzen vertrauen. Sie bekommen das hin, auch ohne unsere Einmischung." Die andern schauen sie erst irritiert, dann eher deprimiert an. "Was denn? °" "Es ist nur... du bist die jüngste von uns... aber anscheinend die Vernünftigste von uns..." Die andern konnten Michiru nur nickend zustimmen. Ray wandte sich nun in Richtung des Rückweges. "Auffi gehts, kommt!"

Bunny wurde von einem sanften Rütteln geweckt. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und schaute sich irritiert um. Hm... genau vor ihr Ray, um sie herum die andern Mädchen... Was machten die denn alle hier? Moment... wo war sie überhaupt? Hm... Schiebetüren.. Mangas... der Tempel! Ja, sie war auf Rays Bett eingeschlafen, allmählich kam die Erinnerung zurück. "Hey!" Sie lächelte ihre Freundinnen an. "Und, alles gut gegangen, ja?" "Klar, denen haben wir es gezeigt!" Minako grinste sie an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Prinzessin, wir schaffen das!" "Setsuna -.- Nenn mich nicht immer so! Ich bin Bunny, einfach nur Bunny!" Um dem vorwurfsvollen Blick ihrer künftigen Herrscherin zu entkommen, hob Setsuna sogleich beschwichtigend die Hände. "Entschuldige, Bunny, Macht der Gewohnheit!" Schelmisch funkelte es in Harukas Augen. "Versteh ich gar nicht. Ich mein, seht sie euch an, ich kann mir sie so gar nicht als Königin vorstellen!" Prompt sprang Bunny auch auf, um Haruka eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen, was wegen ihrer Größe gar nicht so einfach war. Also gab sie es auf, ihr im Zimmer hinterherzujagen. "So, es ist spät. Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt nach Hause! Meine Eltern warten bestimmt schon auf mich." Sie winkte den andern zu und wandte sich zur Tür. "Bunny, darf ich dich begleiten? Ich will auch langsam heim, und dann können wir zusammen gehen wenn du magst!" Mit dem Gedanken an den Nachmittag nickte sie Makoto dankbar zu. Die beiden winkten dem Rest der Truppe zu und machten sich dann auf den Weg. Vorerst herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Makoto wollte sich nicht aufdrängen und wußte, dass Bunny den Anfang wagen würde, wenn sie das Bedürfnis danach hätte, mit ihr über die Ereignisse zu reden. Schweigend liefen sie lange Treppe des Shrines hinunter und bogen dann an deren Ende nach links ab. Bunny räusperte sich. "Makoto... ihr habt bestimmt als ihr weg wart über... diese Sache geredet oder?" Makoto nickte nur, was Bunny aus den Augenwinkeln wahr nahm. "Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht... Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich bitte euch, mischt euch da nicht ein! Ich kenn euch ja nun schon etwas länger... und weiß, dass ihr mir immer helfen wollt, aber dieses Mal..." Wieder nickte Makoto. "Ja, wir haben darüber gesprochen... und wie ich einige von uns einschätze, würde Mamoru jetzt schon mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden liegen und um Gnade bitten ° Aber Hotaru hat uns klar gemacht, dass wir schon Vertrauen zu euch beiden haben müssen!" Bunny lächelte. "Obwohl sie die Jüngste von uns ist... Sie ist irgendwie immer ein ausgleichender Pol." "Ja, du hast Recht. Ich hätte früher immer gedacht, dass das Haruka oder Michiru seien würden, aber in Wahrheit ist es Hotaru." "Jede von uns hat ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten in die Gruppe einzubringen, jeder Charakter prägt uns. Ray mit ihrem Feuer und ihrem starken Willen, Minako mit ihrer Hingabe und ihren Träumen..." "Setsuna mit ihrem Wissen über die Zukunft und ihren damit verbundenen Erfahrungen, Ami als unser Kopf der Gruppe, die immer eine Lösung parat hat..." fuhr Makoto fort. "Michiru mit ihrem unvergleichen Charme und ihren vielen Talenten, Haruka mit ihrer Sturheit und Ergebenheit gegenüber ihren Freunden..." "Hotaru als Küken die Vernünftigste, aber gleichzeitig auch mit am Mutigsten, und du, die uns alle mit Herz und Verstand leitet und immer für uns das ist..." "Und du, die uns immer mit ihren Nachereinen erfreut und so selbsständig wie keine von uns ist!" vollendete Bunny ihre gemeinsame Zusammenfassung. Sie lachten beide über diese gelungene Analyse. "Wir haben wirklich tolle Freunde,oder?" "Ja, Bunny, das haben wir!"

Sie näherten sich langsam dem Haus von Bunny. "Und, was hast du heut noch vor?" "Ach, ich weiß noch nicht!" Makoto streckte sich dem Himmel entgegen und gab ein wohliges Seufzen von sich. "Mal sehen... ich könnte mich vor den Fernseher hauen und mal wieder meine LieblingsDVD anschauen... oder Kekse backen, ja darauf hätte ich vielleicht lust... Und du?"

"Ach, ich weiß noch nicht... mal sehen... Musik hören... schmachten" Sie lächelte schwach. "Weißt du was?" Makoto strahlte sie an. " Wir gehen jetzt zu dir, packen deine Sachen und du kommst mit zu mir! Wir rufen die Mädchen an und machen ne Pyjama-Party bei mir! Das wird witzig!" Sie knuffte Bunny in die Seite, um sie mit ihrer Begeisterung anzustecken. "Ja... warum nicht? Zu Haus fällt mir eh nur die Decke auf den Kopf!" Sie verabredeten, das Makoto schon einmal vorgehen sollte und sie dann nach käme.

Bunny öffnete die Haustür und schloss sie leise wieder hinter sich. Die abgestreiften Schuhe stellte sie vor den Treppenabsatz und glitt in ihre pinken Hasenpantoffeln. Sie horchte, wo sich wohl der Rest ihrer Familie aufhielt. Aus dem Wohnzimmer klangen ihr die Geräusche des Fernsehers entgegen. Eine leise Stimme sagte ein paar Sätze und ein Publikum lachte dann nach einer kleinen Pause. Ohne Zweifel, ihr Vater schaute sein Lieblingsprogramm. Jeden frühen Abend, wenn ihr Vater Kenji heimkehrte aus seiner Redaktion, begrüßte er als erstes seine Familie, gab Ikuko einen Begrüßungskuss und erzählte ihr dann von seinem Tag. Nachdem auch sie ihm das Neueste erzählt hatte, lies er sich mit seiner Tageszeitung im Wohnzimmersessel neben der Heizung nieder, trank dort seinen Tee und gegen viertel vor sieben schaltete er den Fernseher ein, immer das selbe Programm. Dort lief eine halbe Stunde lang eine Sendung mit dem allseits beliebten und berühmten Komiker Shinji Ichida. Danach war es in der Regel auch schon Zeit für das gemeinsame Abendbrot. Gedämpft erhorchte sie ebenfalls die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die ihrem Vater gerade noch etwas zu erzählen schien. Sie überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Wohl oder übel mußte sie erst einmal hallo sagen... Also öffnete sie die Tür und sofort trafen sie die Blicke ihrer Eltern. "Ah, Bunny!" Ihr Vater lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Papa! Mama!" Sie begrüßte sie mit einer Umarmung. "Na, wie war denn dein Tag?" flötete ihre Mutter ihr ins Ohr und machte sich dann daran, weiter den Esstisch zu decken. Bunny wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und meinte von daher. "Lang und wie immer!" Sie hörte hinter sich Schritte und wußte auch ohne sich umzudrehen, dass es Shingo war. "Ah, Schwesterherz! Dein Freund hat schon 3 Mal angerufen und wollt dich dringend sprechen. Er klang seltsam. Hat er endlich erkannt, wie doof du bist und will schluß machen?" stichelte er gleich drauf los. Bunnys Augen weiteten sich und kurz ließ sie durchblicken, dass sie verletzt war. Shingo wich erschrocken zurück. Auch wenn er sie gerne triezte, verletzen wollt er sie nicht. Auch Bunnys Eltern war die kurze Veränderung aufgefallen, aber sofort nahm Bunny sich wieder zusammen. "Shingoooo. Nein, alles in bester Ordnung!" Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken. "Ich... meld mich bald bei ihm..." fügte sie noch hinzu. Kenji warf Ikuko einen besorgten Blick zu, die zuckte nur die Schulter. "Mama, Papa... Makoto hat mich zu einer Pyjamaparty eingeladen bei sich... darf ich bitte?" "Bunny, es ist doch in der Woche, warum könnt ihr sowas nicht..." Doch Ikuko unterbrach ihn. "Aber natürlich mein Schatz, geh nur! Sollen wir dich fahren oder möchtest du gehen?" Dankbar sah Bunny ihre Mutter an. "Ich gehe, hab vielen Dank!" Sie gab ihren Eltern einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich packe schnell das nötigste und sag dann noch Tschüß!" Schon polterte sie die Treppe hoch.

Ikuko räumte das Gedeck für ihre Tochter wieder ab. "Aber, Ikuko..." "Lass sie doch. Es geht ihr nocht so gut, da ist es doch toll, wenn sie ihre Freundinnen hat!"

Luna lag auf dem Bett, als Bunny ihr Zimmer betrat und schlief seelenruhig. Luna griff unter den vorderen Teil der Bettdecke, um ihren Hasen daraus zu fischen, und dabei weckte sie Luna. Die stand auf und streckte sich genüßlich. "Ah, Bunny! Da bist du ja endlich! Alles klar?" Besorgt musterte sie das Mädchen. Bunny verzog das Gesicht. "Ah ja, ich verstehe... darf ich Artemis künftig Tratschkatze nennen?" Luna grinste sie an. "Ich bleibe bei Doofkatze!" "Es ist alles klar Luna. Die Mädels und ich machen ne Pyjamaparty bei Makoto, kommst du mit?" Luna warf einen zweifelnden Blick nach draußen. "Neeee, es ist so kalt draußen und ich bin zu faul." Bunny warf ihr einen gespielt empörten Blick zu. "Und das von dir, du schlechtes Vorbild.!" Sie lachte Luna an. "Also..." sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging zur Tür, "Bis morgen!" Raus war sie wieder.

"Ach Bunny... Du bist um so viel stärker geworden als früher..."

Auf der Treppe begegnete ihr Shingo. "Bunny ich..." Schuldbewußt blickte er sie an. Doch Bunny ließ ihn nicht weiter zu Wort kommen. "Ich gehe. Bis morgen." Sie winkte ihm lachend zu und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloß. Endlich. Es war mitlerweile ganz dunkel, und die frische wenn auch kühle Luft tat ihr gut. Sie atmete tief ein und freute sich auf den Abend, der vor ihr lag. Nahcdem sie ihre Jacke am Hals zugenöpft hatte und ihren Rucksack geschultert, bog sie um die Ecke ihrer Mauer vor dem Haus und stoppte aber nach wenigen Schritten abrupt. Im Licht der nächsten Laterne stand er, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und sah ihr entgegen.

"Bunny..." "M... Mamoru..." Sie gingen aufeinander zu und standen sich dann nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt gegenüber. Schweigen trat ein, aber den Blick voneinander abwenden konnten sie nicht. "Hör zu... Bunny... wegen heute Nachmittag..." Doch Bunny schüttelte den Kopf. "Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären." "Bunny" er streckte seine Hand nach ihr Haus und wollte ihr Gesicht berühren, doch sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Er zog seine Hand zurück. Was sollte er davon halten? sie sich vor ihm zurück, er durfte sie nicht berühren.

"Mamoru, nicht... bleib weg von mir. Wenn du zu nah bei mir bist, schaffe ich das jetzt nicht und das muß ich!" Sie blickte zu Boden und vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Bunny, was denn schaffen? Wir müssen darüber sprechen, Bunny! Es war ein Missverständnis, ich wollte sagen..." "Hör auf!" unterbrach sie ihn heftig, und er verstummte. Sie begehrte nie so auf, um so erschrockener war er, dass sie ihm nicht die Möglichkeit gab, ihr seinen Standpunkt zu erklären. "Mamoru... ich trenne mich von dir." Der Satz stand zwischen ihnen und er war nicht in der Lage, seinen Inhalt zu begreifen. 'Ich trenne mich von dir... Mamoru, ich trenne mich von dir... trenne.. mich.. von dir...' es hallte wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf, dieser einzelne Satz, Bruchstücke von ihm, aber er... verstand ihn nicht. Er sah sie an. sie schaute immer noch zum Boden, und obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte wußte er, dass sie weinte. Ihre Schultern zuckten. Ihr Rücken bebte. Und er hörte sie schluchzen. "Sag das noch mal..." Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern und von ihr kam auch keine Reaktion. "Du... sollst das noch mal sagen! sieh mich an und sag es mir!" Sein Flüstern hatte sich in ein Schreien verwandelt. Nun hob sie auch ihren Kopf.

Erschreckt sah sie ihn an, wie er da stand, mit aschfahlem Gesicht, die Lippen aufeinander gepresss zu einem dünnen Strich und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Aber sie mußte es tun, der Entschluß war gefasst. "Ich trenne mich von dir..." ihre Stimme zitterte dabei. Mamoru traf es wie ein Blitz. Er war nun wieder allein. Der Mensch, der ihn nun seit Jahren begleitet hatte, verließ ihn. Er erinnerte sich an die einsamen Tage, die er vor ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in seiner Wohnung verbracht hatte. Erinnerte sich daran, dass er erst, seit er sie kannte, richtig lachen konnte. Dass er mit ihr erst entdeckt hatte, zu was für Gefühlen er fähig war. "Liebst... du mich nicht mehr?" Bunny schockte diese Frage. "Mamoru... ich.. wie... denk nicht an sowas, bitte!" "Aber warum? Warum willst du dich trennen?" "Weil... für dich eine andere Zukunft zugedacht war... deine Eltern haben sich eine andere Zukunft für dich gewünscht, sie haben sie vorbereitet. Vielleicht.,.. mit dem nötigen Abstand... erkennst du, dass du dir diese Zukunft viel mehr wünschst als die, die dir bislang bekannt ist... Dein Schicksal war bislang vorherbestimmt, aber... du sollst frei wählen können!" Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Sie wollte sich trennen... ihn veralssen... und das zu seinem Besten? "Aber ich will mit dir zusammen sein! Nichts anderes! Das wünsche ich mir, mich interessiert nichts anderes!" 'Mamoru... bitte, es fällt mir doch eh schon schwer..." Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Mamoru kam auf sie zu und riss sie in seine Arme. Er vergrub den Kopf in ihren Haaren und nahm, wie so oft, den sanften Vanillegeruch wahr, der von ihnen aus ging. "Ich will... nur dich... unsere Zukunft..." Bunny war nicht fähig, seiner Umarmung zu widerstehen. Sie drückte sich gegen seinen Oberkörper und versuchte, die vertraute Wärme und Geborgenheit mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers aufzunehmen. " Hör zu..." sie versuchte, sich zusammen zu nehmen und ihrer Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben. "Lass... uns eine Pause machen... sagen wir vorerst einen Monat... Wir werden uns nicht mehr sehen, uns nicht anrufen... Wir... werden sehen, wie du dann fühlst..." Mamoru schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. "Nein, ich..." "Es muß sein! Bitte..." Allmählich lockerte er seine Umarmung, so dass sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Einen Monat also... einen ganzen Monat...?" Unbeirrt nickte sie ihm zu. "Ab morgen..." Bunnys Handy klingelte. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und nahm ab. "Makoto... Ja, ich bin unterwegs... Die Mädchen sind schon da? Schön! Nein, es geht mir gut! Ja, ich bin direkt vor meinem Haus, in 20 Minuten bin ich wohl da. Bis gleich!" Sie beendete das Gespräch und steckte das Handy zurück. "Du triffst dich also mit den Mädchen?" Sie nickte nur. "Ich will... bei dir sein! Wenn es heut das letzte Mal für mindestens einen Monat ist... möchte ich bei dir sein!" Sie lächelte ihn an. "Dann komm doch mit. Es stört die anderen garantiert nicht." Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen nun wortlos durch die Straßen Tokyos, auf denen nie Ruhe einzukehren schien. Verliebte Pärchen kamen ihnen entgegen, junge Mütter mit ihren Kindern, die auf den letzten Drücker noch Sachen zum Abendessen gekauft hatten und nun nach Hause eilten und verschiedene Gruppen Jugendlicher, die wohl bislang unterwegs waren... ein Go-kon?(japanisches Gruppendate ;-) )

Sie erreichten als bald das Appartment von Makoto und blieben zunächst vor dem Gebäudekomplex stehen. "Wir sind da... soll ich wirklich...?" Sie zog ihn einfach mit sich und betätigte die Klingel. "Jaaa" erscholl Makotos fröhliche Stimme aus der Sprechanlage und im Hintergrund konnte sie hören, wie Ray Minako jagte, weil diese ihr wohl "versehentlich" nach einer dummen Bemerkung ein Bein gestellt hatte. "Wir sind es! Ich bringe Mamoru mit." "Was? Gut, kommt hoch!" Makoto klang überrascht, aber erfreut. Sie betätigte den Summer, und nachdem die Türen sich geöffnet hatten und der wie immer quälend langsame Aufzug sie einkassiert hatte, lehnte Bunny sich entspannt gegen Mamoru. Er zögerte nicht lange, drehte ihren Kopf zu seinem und küsste sie. Erst mit dem Klingeln der sich öffnenden Aufzugstüren trennten sie sich wieder voneinander. "Auf... zu unserem vorerst letztem Abend..."


	6. Chapter 6

So... mein nächstes Kapitel ich saß jetzt insgesamt 5 Tage dran glaub ich, es ist länger als die letzten... und ich hab ja wieder Schule und Arbeit, da ist nicht mehr so viel Zeit

Bin ich eigentlich zu langatmig...? wird es mit den ganzen verschiedenen Sachen zu langweilig, versuche ich zu detailiert zu sein...? Über Kommis würd ich mich freuen

Kapitel 10 - Zusammengehörigkeit

Makoto öffnete ihnen die Tür und strahlte die beiden glückselig an. "Wie schön!" Bunny und Mamoru lächelten leicht unbeholfen. Nachdem sie eingetraten waren, schloß Makoto die Tür hinter ihnen und sofort kamen auch die andern drei Mädchen angerannt. "Bunny, endlich, wir warten schon ewig. Hi Mamoru." Ami schaute sie verdutzt an. Minako war leicht am taumeln und auf ihrer Stirn prangte eine große Beule. "J..Ja... g..guuut dass ihr dar seid..." "Stell dich nicht so an, Minako, du bist selber schuld!" fauchte Ray ihr entgegen. "Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, dass ich Mamoru mitgebracht habe...?" "Aber nein, nicht doch, ich freu mich! Um so mehr Leute, destro lustiger wird es." wehrte die Hausherrin die ab.

Die Mädels hatten das große Wohnzimmer von Makoto schon hergerichtet. Makotos Matratze fand gleich vor ihrer Schlafzimmertür Platz, und die anderen hatten ihre Luftmatratzen direkt daneben gelegt, so dass es jetzt wie eine lange Matte aussah. "Ich habe noch eine Luftmatratze hier, die kann Mamoru gerne haben, wenn er nicht mehr nach Hause möchte." "Danke Nakoto, das ist nett, aber ich werde gehen bevor ihr schlafen geht..." ein trauriges Lächeln zierte seine Mundwinkel. Ami beobachtete das alles mit Argwohn. Hatte Bunny ihnen nicht gesagt, sie wolle sich vorrübergehend von Mamoru trennen? Nun waren sie gemeinsam hier, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Vor allem wirkten die beiden nicht gerade so, als hätte sich etwas groß an ihrer Lage verändert. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Was brachte es, jetzt darüber nachzudenken, sie würden früher oder später erfahren, was nun eigentlich los war, und bis dahin würde sie alles so hinnehmen, wie es war.

Ein Knurren erfüllte den Raum. Der Kopf von Bunny war knallrot. "T'schuldigung... Ich hab nichts gegessen seit ich bei Ray war." "Verfressen wie immer!" "Ray, nun ärger mich nicht wieder!" "Ich habe auch Hunger. Kommt, ich habe schon ein paar Kleinigkeiten vorbereitet, das reicht locker für alle, sogar für das halbe Haus!" lachte Makoto und führte ihre Freunde in die Küche. Dort stand auf ihrer Arbeitsfläche eine Vielzahl von Speisen. Reisbällchen, eine kunterbunte Nudelpfanne mit Gemüse und Fisch, kleine Sushiröllchen, Knabberzeug und noch einiges anderes standen dort zum Verzehr bereit. "Makoto... du bist eine Zauberin!" Sofort lachten die anderen über Minakos Kommentar. "Also, guten Appetit!"

Zur gleichen Zeit ein paar Kilometer entfernt in Nagoya. Ein blonder Junge, 21 Jahre alt, läuft mit dem Handy am Ohr durch seine Wohnung. Er klingt aufgeregt, als er spricht; "Was soll denn das heißen ihr wisst es nicht? Ihr müßt das wissen! Jemand kann nicht so einfach verschwinden. Ja, mit dem Onkel ihres Zukünftigen. In einem Hotel, ja das nehme ich an... Nein, getrennt, was denkst du wer sie ist? Ja doch, ich will nur wissen wo sie ist, ich muß mit ihr reden! In Tokyo, toll ja. Ist ja auch nen kleines Kaff! WO in Tokyo denn? Wie ist der Name von ihm? Mamoru Chiba... davon hab ich doch schon mal gehört! Ist das nicht dieser Student? Ja, danke... Nein, ich mache natürlich keinen Unfug." Damit beendete er gereizt das Gespräch. "In der Liebe und im Kampf ist alles erlaubt..." Sprachs und rannte in sein Schlafzimmer, um dort den Koffer, der auf dem Bett stand zuzuknallen und damit Richtung Tür zu rennen...

Der Abend war sehr lustig. Die Mädchen und Mamoru hatten viel gelacht, gegessen, gescherzt und letztlich lagen nun alle auf ihren Schlafmöglichkeiten und sahen eine Schnulze, wie sie jeden Montagabend im Fernsehen lief. Bunny und Mamoru saßen auf ihrer Matratze, er mit dem Rücken an Makotos Sofa angelehnt und Bunny in seinem Schoß. Sie konzentrierten sich nicht auf den Film, sondern waren eher damit beschäftigt, die Nähe des anderen in sich aufzunehmen, da sie wußten, es war nun zum letzten Mal für längere Zeit. Bunnys Freundinnen waren von dem Inhalt des Filmes total gebannt, in dem es darum ging, dass ein Mann und eine Frau sich liebten, aber sie ihm gegenüber behauptete, es sei nicht so, weil ihre beste Freundin ebenfalls in ihn verliebt ist. Ein reiner Schmachtfetzen, und in den Werbeunterbrechungen diskutierten sie immer darüber, ob es ok sei, zu Gunsten einer anderen seine Liebe zu verleugnen. Die Diskussionen arteten nach spätestens 2 Minuten aus und fanden nur eine Pause, als der Film weiter ging.

Bunny und Mamoru belächelten ihr Treiben und nach der 4. Pause seilten sie sich ab und gingen auf den Balkon ohne dass die anderen etwas bemerkten.

"Es ist viertel vor 12..." Bunny nickte nur. Mamoru schlang von hinten seine Arme um ihren Körper und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, das Kinn auf ihren Kopf gestützt. "Ich kann das nicht... so lange ohne dich halte ich nicht aus..." Bunny griff nach seinen Händen und drückte sie. "Es ist nur zu unserem Besten, glaub mir... Vielleicht haben sich die Dinge bis dahin ja auch geklärt..." Er nickte, was sie nur durch die Berührung auf ihrem Kopf bemerkte. Still betrachten sie den Vollmond, der über ihnen schien. Die Minuten vergingen und beide wünschten sich, sie könnten die Uhr anhalten. "Noch 5 Minuten..." Bunny löste sich aus Mamorus Umarmung und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie reckte sich ihm entgegen, legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und berührte sanft seine Lippen. Mit geschlossenen Augen erwiderte er Bunnys Kuss und vesuchte, alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Nichts war mehr wichtig, und in diesem Moment war ihm spätestens klar, dass es nur das war, was er wollte - immer an ihrer Seite zu sein. Bunny hindessen wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass alles so war wie immer... keine Natsuki, keine plötzlichen Verwandten, niemand in der Art. Das Erklingen der Glocken der nahgelegenen Kirche sagte ihnen, dass es nun 12 Uhr ist und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken. Als sie die augen öffnete, war er weg... und sie spürte noch die Wärme seiner Lippen auf den ihren.

Nach einer halben Stunde, in der sie weiterhin allein den Mond angestarrt und ihren Gedanken nach gegangen war, kehrte sie in das Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie schon erwartet wurde. "Bunny, wo ist...?" "Weg, Minako. Er ist gegangen. Wir haben uns für einen Monat erst einmal getrennt." Betroffenes Schweigen. "Aber Bunny... ich dachte, da ihr beiden heute zusammen hier..." "Nein Makoto, hast du es nicht bemerkt? Sie haben beide gelacht, doch jedes Mal schwang etwas Trauriges mit darin..." Bunny wunderte sich nicht, dass gerade Ray dies aufgefallen war. Bunny schlüpfte in ihren Schlafsack und lies sich auf ihrer Matratze, die direkt neben Rays war, nieder. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen, was ihr nicht so recht gelingen wollte. "Alles klar mit dir?" "Sicher! Mir ist nur kalt..." Ray rutschte näher an sie heran und zog sie näher an sich. Ami setze sich auf Bunnys andere Seite und Minako sich hinter sie. Sie setzen sich alle nah an Bunny heran, so dass sie etwas von ihrer Körperwärme abbekam. Makoto nahm Bunnys eisige Hände in die ihren. "Wir kümmern uns um dich. Wenn du frierst, wärmen wir dich. Wenn du traurig bist, weinen wir mit dir und wenn du lachst, freuen wir uns mit dir." Gerührt sah Bunny eine nach der anderen an. "Ich liebe euch... ihr seid die besten Freunde der Welt!" Und somit endete ein langer, ereignisreicher Tag, denn die Mädchen schliefen eng aneinader gedrängt endlich ein.

Die Rechnung dafür erhielten sie am nächsten Morgen. Mit starken Nackenschmerzen und gewissen Bewegungsschwierigkeiten erwachten die Fünf am nächsten Morgen, als der Wecker sich zu Wort meldete. Mit ächzen und Gemecker sortierten die Mädels sich erst einmal auseinander. Bunnys Kopf lag auf Rays Schoß, Minakos Fuß war zwischen Ami und Bunny eingequetscht, Makotos Arm unter Rays Bein, Rays Bein wiederum auf Ami und Amis Kopf war nach hinten auf das Sofa weggeknickt im Schlaf und ein steifes Genick war gerade ihr schlimmstes Problem. Als sich jede wieder allein mit ihren Gliedmaßen beieinander fand, begann das Gerangel ums Bad, das letztlich von Minako gewonnen wurde. Während sie sich duschte und fertig machte, verging eine halbe Stunde und ungeduldig klopfte Ray beständig gegen die Tür. "Minako! Nun mach schon! Ich hab es viel weiter zur Schule als ihr, lass mich rein!" "Ich bin gleich fertig" flötete die aus dem Bad hinaus zurück - was letztlich aber noch eine Viertelstunde beanspruchte. Ray war auf 180 und stürmte wortlos an ihr vorbei und Amy gleich hinterher, weil es so Zeitknapp mitlerweile war, dass sie das Bad zu zweit benutzen mußten. Bunny und Makoto räumten derweil das Wohnzimmer und die Küche wieder auf und wechselten dann die nach 20 Minuten mit Amy und Ray. Als sie auch dann endlich zum Abmarsch bereit war, sahzen sie nur noch die Rauchwolke hinter Ray, die mit einem Toast im Mund und mit einem letzten wütendem Blick in Minakos Richtung davon gerauscht war. "Ok, wir müssen uns auch beeilen! Es ist schon nach halb 9!" Ami drängte zur Eile. Im Laufschritt verließen nun also auch die 4 anderen Makotos Wohnung und liefen in Richtung Schule. Und ausnahmsweise waren es diesmal Ami und Makoto, die das Schlußlicht bildeten. "Ich... kann... nicht mehr... Warum bin ich... nur so fertig...?" "Frage mich mal, Ami! Das liegt daran dass die beiden vor uns einfach gewöhnt sind, morgens zur Schule zu rasen, wir nun mal nicht!" Genau mit dem Klingeln der Schulglocke erreichten sie das Schultor, und in einem Megaendsport schafften sie es haar genau, vor der Lehrerin ihren Fuß in die Klasse zu setzen. Völlig fertig lies Ami sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Jetzt verstand sie den lethargischen Zustand ihrer beiden Freundinnen in den ersten Stunden immer; die mußten fix und fertig von ihrem morgendlichen Sprint sein!

Der Schultag zog sich wie ein Kaugummi dahin, und als das Läuten endlich das Ende für diesen Tag ankündigte, atmeten alle erleichtert auf. Fröhlich plaudernd verließen sie das Schulgebäude und machten sich auf ihren Heimweg. "Und was machen wir heute?" Erwartungsvoll blickte Minako die anderen an. "Also ich muß heut echt mal wieder nach Hause! Ich war die letzte Zeit kaum dort, und gestern haben wir noch nicht einmal wie sonst zusammen gegessen. Heut leg ich besser mal nen Familientag ein!" "Aber Bunny, wir wollten doch heute lernen!" "Ja Ami, aber... kommt doch nachher alle zu mir, dann machen wir das heute in meinem Zimmer, ja? Meine Mutter macht sich sorgen um mich, ich hab es gestern an ihrem Blick gesehen... wenn sie sieht, das alles beim Alten ist, beruhigt sie das vielleicht!" "Na gut... ich werd Ray Bescheid sagen!" Damit trennten sie sich an der Kreuzung und jede ging ihres Weges.

"Mama, ich bin zu Hause!" "Bunny!" Überrascht trat Ikuko aus der Küche hinaus. "Du kommst ja heute früh! Wie schön!" Sie strahlte Bunny an. "Ja, ich weiß doch du vermisst mich!" Sie streckte ihr die Zunge raus. "Ach übrigens, die anderen kommen nachher zu uns, wir wollen lernen!" "Wie schön! Es ist schon lange her, dass ihr euch hier gemeinsam getroffen habt. Soll ich euch einen Kuchen backen?" Bunny lächelte. Ihre Mutter war toll! Sie ließ Bunny den Freiraum den sie brauchte und stellte nie unnötige Fragen. "Ja, das wär superlieb von dir! Ich gehe nach oben und räum mal ein wenig mein Zimmer auf, sonst bekommt Ray wieder ne Kriese und ihren allmonatlichen Putzanfall, wie immer wenn sie bei mir ist!" Sie lief die Treppe hinauf und schmiß als erste ihre Schultasche von sich. Sie sah sich um. Einige Kleidungsstücke lagen auf dem Boden, ihr schreibtisch war überseht von Papieren aller möglicher Fächer. Essteller und Tassen standen auf ihrem Tisch herum, ihr Bett war ungemacht und der Mülleimer quillte über. In Windeseile sammelte sie ihre Wäschestücke ein und beförderte sie in die dafür vorgesehen Wäschetrommel im Flur. Gut, der Boden zumindest lichtete sich. Dann stapelte sie das dreckige Geschirr in ihren Armen und balancierte es die Treppe hinunter. "Bunny, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dein dreckiges Geschirr gleich hinunter bringen sollst!" "Ja doch, es tut mir leid... ich gelobe Besserung!" Weg war sie. "Ja, wie immer... und in ein paar Tagen sage ich ihr das wieder!"

Gut, soweit so gut. Das Bett als nächstes, denn da könnte sie dann die Unterlagen drauf sortieren. Sie Schüttelte ihr Kissen auf und zog das Bettlaken straff. "Was mache ich Nachts nur immer, dass ich mein Bett so zerwühle?" Sie schüttelte die Decke auf und traf dabei ein paar Sachen auf ihrem Nachttisch, die umfielen. Sie legte die Decke zusammen, packte ihre Tagesdecke noch darauf und setzte sich dann aufs Bett, um die sachen des Nachttisches wieder aufzubauen. Ihr Wecker lag auf dem Teppich vor ihrem Bett und sie stellte ihn wieder an dem ihm angestammten Platz. Dann griff sie nach dem umgefallen Bild und hielt inne. Mamoru und sie... Gemacht vor 3 Jahren im Park, als sie zu 6. unterwegs waren und ihren Sieg gegen den schwarzen Mond feierten. Er hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und hielt sie strahlend fest, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte und in die Kamera lachte. Sie seufzte. Ihr Handy war bislang still geblieben, er hielt sich an die Abmachung. Klar, sie hatte ihn erst vergangene Nacht gesehen, aber es war einfach eine Gewohnheit, dass sie innerhalb des Vormittags ihre Guten-Morgen-SMS bekam. Sie hatte sich einfach nicht vor Augen gehalten, was es auch für sie bedeutete, ihn nicht zu treffen. Sie drückte das Foto an sich mit verschränkten Armen. "Ach Mamoru..."

Shingo beobachtete sie von ihrer Zimmertür aus, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Er linste durch den Türspalt, den sie beim Hineingehen offen gelassen hatte und war jetzt zu sehr in Gedanken, um ihn zu bemerken. Doch er sagte nichts, wußte nicht, was ihr sagen sollte. Er war kleiner Bruder. Zum ersten Mal war ihm der Unterschied voll und ganz bewußt, dass sie eben, obwohl sie oft eine Heulsuse war, kindisch und leicht auf die Palme zu bringen, seine große Schwester war. Er erinnerte sich an eine frühere Situation.

Als sie noch kleiner waren und er gerade in den Kindergarten ging, während Bunny schon seit einem Jahr die Schule besuchte, erlaubte Ikuko ihnen immer, zusammen auf den großen Spielplatz zu gehen, der nur 3 Blocks entfernt war. Anfangs war Shingo begeistert, die vielen Spielgeräte, die schaukel, die große Rutsche... mal etwas anderes als der kleine Sandkasten und die einsame Schaukel im heimischen Garten. Bunny traf dort einige ihrer Klassenkameraden und spielte mit ihnen. Sie hatte es schon immer sehr leicht, Freunde zu finden, während er sich immer ein wenig abkapselte und darauf wartete, dass man auf ihn zuging. Also spielte er die meiste Zeit alleine... Gegen späten Nachmittag kamen dann immer die größeren Kinder die auf einem Spielplatz nicht mehr unbedingt was zu suchen hatten. Sie schriehen, keinen Respekt vor den Müttern, die Nachmittags mit ihren Kindern da waren, sie klauten den Jüngeren einfach aus Jux ihr Spielzeug oder schubsten sie von den Geräten. So auch Shingo. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er in der Zeit oft mit aufgeschürften Knien und blauen Flecken nach Hause kam. Und fast jeden Nachmittag ging es wieder zu dem Spielplatz, den Ikuko war der Meinung, frische Luft und Bewegung taten den Kindern nur gut. Er zetterte, er motzte, doch das alles ohne Erfolg. Bunny merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, konnte es sich aber nicht erklären. Und auf ihr Fragen reagierte er nur mit trotzigem Schweigen oder sogar mit Beleidigungen. Und so nahm sie sich vor, herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war. Sie gingen wie gewohnt zum Spielplatz, sie verdrückte sich zu ihren Freunden und Shingo spielte an den verschiedenen Stationen. Dann kamen die Jungs, und das Geschehen nahm wie gewohnt seinen Verlauf. Shingo hatte keine Ahnung, wo Bunny sich mitlerweile rumtrieb auf dem weitläufigen Platz, aber er war auch mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Er wurde geschubst, sie lachten über ihn, versuchten, ihm seine Hose auszuziehen und zu stehlen... "Sofort aufhören!" Irritiert blickten die Jungen sich um. Hinter ihnen, wie ein Racheengel, Bunny mit hochrotem Gesicht. "WAS glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr da tut?" "Kleine, verzieh dich, du bist nen Mädchen, die interessieren uns nicht!" Ein Junge, etwa einen Kopf größer als seine Schwester, baute sich vor ihr auf. Anscheinend der Anführer. "Das ist mein Bruder! Entweder ihr lasst ihn jetzt sofort in Ruhe, oder ich werde euch dafür bestrafen!" Der Junge lachte sie aus, und auch die anderen 5 fielen mit ein. Dann besah er sich Bunny genauer. "Du bist doch Usagi aus der 1a oder?" "Ja!" erwiderte sie trotzig. "Lasst den Jungen los!" befahl er seinen Freunden - oder besser Fussvolk - und sie hörten sofort auf ihn. "Uns ist langweilig, er hat Glück gehabt, wir suchen uns jemand anderes!" "IHR sucht euch gar niemandem mehr, habt ihr mich verstanden?" Er schnaufte zwar nur als Antwort, ging dann aber mit seinen Freunden etwas abseits. "Alles oka,y Shingo?" Verdattert sah er seine Schwester an und nickte. "Gut!" Sie strahlte und lief zurück. Shingo fragte sich damals, was die Jungen dazu veranlasst hatte. auf Bunny, ein jüngeres, kleineres und schwächeres Mädchen, zu hören und näherte sich ihnen. Er hörte, wie der Anführer gerade erklärte; "Nein, ich weiß! Aber habt ihr nicht von Takumi aus der 3b gehört? Er hat dieser Tsukino auf dem Schulhof mal an den Zöpfen gezogen, und sie hat furchtbar geweint. Und am Nachmittag hat ihn ein dunkelhaariger Junge vermöbelt und ihm gesagt, dass er Usagi bloß in Ruhe lassen soll! Seit dem ist bekannt, man sollt sie besser in Ruhe lassen. Der Junge ist viel älter und stärker als wir! Hätt ich gewußt, dass das ihr Bruder ist, hätt ich ihn nie angerührt!" Die andern stimmtem ihm zu. Seit diesem Tag waren die 6 Jungs nicht mehr auf dem Spielplatz gewesen.

Shingo hatte sich damals geschworen, dass er seine Schwester auch beschützen würde, egal wie. Doch meist war er eher gemein zu ihr und trietze sie, dabei hatte er sie eigentlich sehr lieb... Nachdem er wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen aufgetaucht war, warf er nochmals einen Blick in Bunnys Zimmer. Sie saß immer noch mit dem Bild im Arm auf ihren Bett, die Augen geschlossen und schniefend.

Als die Mädchen dann gegen halb 6 zu ihr kamen, war ihr Zimmer auf Vordermann gebracht und ein wohl duftender Kuchen stand auf ihrem Tisch. Während die Mädchen besprachen, was denn momentan am Wichtigsten zu lernen war, mampften sie jeder ein Stück davon und tranken nebenbei den Tee, den Ikuko friscH aufgegossen hatte. "Ich schreibe nächste Woche Geschichte. Das wäre mir wichtig!" kauderwelschte ray mit vollem Mund zusammen. "Und wir haben Mathe und Englisch vor uns..." schloß Ami ab. Also machte sich jeder an die Arbeit. Ami erklärte und beschrieb was sie zu machen hatten und die andern folgten den Anweisungen. Gegen viertel nach 6 hörte sie ihren Vater aus dem Flur rufen, dass er nun daheim sei und ging hinunter ihn zu begrüßen. "Hallo Papa!" "Bunny! Schön dass du da bist! Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" "Ja, ich lerne gerade mit den anderen!" Sie ging wieder in ihr Zimemr zurück und schloß geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich, damit ihr Vater wußte, sie konnte ihn nicht mehr hören. "Ich beineide dich Bunny! Ich will auch so ein Heim samt Familie!" "Ja, du hast es gut... wenn ich nach Hause komme, ist immer nur eine Nachricht von meiner Mutter am Board, weil sie wieder im Krankenhaus ist." "Na ja, ich hab meinen Opa, der wie ihr wisst wunderlich ist, aber mir reicht es!" "Ihr habt wenigstens noch eure Verwandten..." Nach Makotos Aussage waren sie erst einmal still. Es war den anderen peinlich, dass sie so etwas gesagt hatten, ohne an Makoto zu denken. Doch sie lachte sofort wieder fröhlich. "aber ich hab ja euch, das ist ja wie eine Familie!" "So, nun aber weiter! Sonst werden wir heut nicht mehr fertig!" trieb Ami die Gruppe wie üblich an.


	7. Chapter 7

Willkommen zu meinem 11. Chapter - ta ta ta daaaaaa XD

Ja, ich versuch trotz Klausurenstreß und Schule und Arbeit zu schreiben... nur keiner kommentiert es hier XD Ich hoff, es gefällt... ich werd mich bemühen, morgen noch nen chapter einzustellen oder zumindest Anfang nächste Woche

Also... macht es gut

**Unvorteilhafte Neuigkeiten**

Am vorigen Abend war es spät geworden und so aßen die Mädchen bei Bunny zu Haus mit zu Abend. Um so schwerer fiel es Bunny Morgens aus den Federn zu kommen. Weder Shingos spitze Bemerkungen noch Ikukos mehrmaliges Ermahnen konnten daran etwas ändern. Sie zog sich einfach die Decke über den Kopf und genoß die Wärme und Stille. Irgendwann dann sprang Luna auf sie drauf und drohte ihr mit den Krallen, wenn sie nicht machte, dass sie aufstünde. Was Bunny dann aber letztlich wirklich dazu antrieb, aufzuspringen, war das Klingeln ihres Handys. 'Mamoru!' war ihr erster Gedanke und schnell beantwortete sie den Anruf. "Ja hallo?" "Bunny, ich bins Minako! Ich bin gleich bei dir, ich hol dich ab! Beeil dich!" Bunny seufzte. Sie selber hatte doch die Pause gewollt, aber sie vermisste ihn schon jetzt so... Doch es half alles nichts... noch mindestens 29 Tage blieb alles so wie jetzt. Sie beeilte sich, fertig zu werden...

Mamoru stand nach einer langen und fast schlaflosen Nacht auf. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert und tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Mehrmals hatte er schon den Telefonhörer in der Hand und war versucht, einfach ihre Nummer zu wählen. Wie automatisch wählten seine Finger die ihm so vertraute Nummer. Er wollte nur ihre Stimme hören... er würde dann auflegen... Aber er besann sich jedes Mal noch eines Besseren; er war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr! Und trotzdem nahm ihn dies alles sehr mit. Er hatte immer noch nicht wirklich den Sinn für diesen Monat verstanden, aber er wollte die Wünsche seiner Freundin respektieren. Er überlegte, was heute anstand. Uni, danach zur Arbeit. Am besten, er würde besonders viel arbeiten, dann vergeht die Zeit auch schneller.

Sein Telefon klingelte. 'Bunny!' aber nein, sie würde es nicht sein... Er nahm ab. "Ja bitte?" "Mamoru! Hallo, hier ist Natsuki! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute Zeit hast?" Mamoru erinnerte sich an das letzte Zusammentreffen mit ihr und erwiderte so unwirsch; "Was willst du?" Natsuki widerum bemerkte zwar den Ton, lies sich jedoch nichts anmerken. "Ich wollt mich mit dir treffen! Einfach zum reden! Dein Onkel hat heute viel zu tun, er trifft sich den ganzen Tag mit Geschäftspartnern, und ich kenne hier ja so gar keinen..." Sie machte eine Pause und wartete, bis Mamoru endlich einlenkte, aber vergebens. "Na ja, ich mein, ich will mich nicht aufdrängen, ich verstehe schon, du hast bestimmt viel zu tun... Ich werde einfach etwas lesen! Oder ich sehe mir ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten an!" Nun gab Mamoru letztlich doch nach. "Na gut... aber erst am frühen Abend, ich muß arbeiten!" Sie verabredeten sich um 18 Uhr am Tokyo Tower und beendeten das Gespräch. Wirklich begeistert war Mamoru nicht. Aber er sah es auch als Möglichkeit, Natsumi endgültig klar zu machen, dass er sie nie und nimmer heiraten würde.

Ray befand sich auf ihrem Nachhauseweg. Was war die Schule heute anstrengend gewesen! Ein Schulfest stand mal wieder an, und man hatte sie bekniet, wieder die Organisation dafür zu übernehmen. Und auch, wenn sie dies normalerweise gerne tat - schon allein weil sie es liebte, von den anderen angehimmelt und bewundert zu werden für ihr wundervolles Wesen - so hatte sie dieses Mal doch entschieden abgelehnt. Zu viele Probleme gab es im Moment; die neuen Feinde, Bunnys Weigerung zu kämpfen, ihre Probleme mit Mamoru und zu guter letzt der ganz normale Schulstreß. Sie erreichte die Treppenstufen, die zum Shrine heraufführten und wollte gerade ihren Fuß auf die erste setzen, als sie ein sehr helles Licht blendete. Als es nachließ, blinzelte sie verstört und versuchte heraus zu bekommen, woher dieses Licht rührte. Einige Meter von ihr entfernt schwebte ein junger Mann in seltsamer Kleidung. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Er trug ein langes, lilanes Gewand, das einem Nachthemd ähnlich sah, doch viel prachtvoller. Es wurde von Edelsteinen geziert und der Stoff an sich schien mit goldenen Fäden dazwischen gesponnen wurden zu sein. "Ray Hino! Oder besser Sailor Mars! Ich habe dich gesucht!" Ray war geschockt, dass ihr Gegenüber wußte, wer sie war, erholte sich davon aber schnell. "Wie unhöflich! Warum weiß ich dann nicht, wer du bist?" Der Mann lachte. "Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache! Ich werde euch vernichten, nur das mußt du wissen! Und mir dir werde ich beginnen!" Bevor Ray die Chance hatte, zu reagieren, hob der Unbekannte seinen Arm und feuerte einen Lichtball auf sie zu. Das nächste, was sie wahr nahm, war wie sie äusserst schmerzhaft auf den Boden fiel und als sie die augen öffnete, lag Yuichiro über ihr. "Was...?" "Ray.. ich hab das Licht gesehen... was soll das... wer...?" Die beiden rappelten sich wieder auf. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber er scheint mich nicht besonders ins Herz geschlossen zu haben..." "Wie kannst du es wagen, mir dazwischen zu funken? Fast wäre ich eine von ihnen schon los gewesen!" Mutig - oder dumm, man mag es sehen wie man will - wie immer, stellte Yuichiro sich vor seine "Freundin". "Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, aber du wirst Ray nicht anrühren! - Lauf weg, Ray!" "Aber Yuichiro..." "Lauf!" Erneut flog ein Energieball auf die beiden zu, doch Rays Reaktion war schneller. Sie stieß ihren Freund bei Seite und sprang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um dem Anschlag zu entgehen. Der Ball traf hinter gegen die Mauer und riss ein Loch in sie hinein. "Du kannst nicht ewig ausweichen!" Höhnisch blickte ihr Feind sie an. Yuichiro rappelte sich wieder vom Boden auf. Er sah sie an und versuchte ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass sie fliehen sollte. Ray überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Die anderen hatten noch Schule, und sie brauchte jetzt Hilfe. Yuichiro war da, sie konnte sich doch unmöglich... "Du störst mich! Wenn du nicht wärst, wäre das Mädchen tot!" Er hob seinen Arm, um Yuichiro erneut anzugreifen. "Aufhören!" Er hielt in der Bewegung inne, und 2 Augenpaare richteten sich nun auf Ray. "Wenn du schon so gut informiert bist, dann wollen wir uns auch mal umziehen, um dir gebührend zu begegnen! Macht des Mars," sie hob ihren Verwandlungsstab "MACH AUF!" Ungläubig beobachtete Yuichiro, wie aus Ray eine Sailor Kriegerin wurde. Nachdem sie sich verwandelt hatte, stellte sie sich, ohne Yuichiro auch nur anzusehen, in Position. "Ich bin eine Sailor-Kriegerin. Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailor Mars, und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!" "Selbst wenn du verwandelt bist, hast du keine Chance gegen mich!" Ray wandte sich um. "Yuichiro, geh schnell weg, ich habe jetzt zu tun...!" Sie nickte ihm zu, und er ging, wie sie es ihm gesagt hatte, einige Schritte von ihr weg, um die Entfernung zu vergrößern. Mars stellte sich ihrem Widersacher. Er hob seinen Arm und machte anstalten, sie anzugreifen. "Mars - Macht des Feuers - SIEG!" Der Energieball und ihr Feuer kollidierten, doch sie zog den kürzeren. Ihre Feuerwand wurde von der gegnerischen Kraft durchbrochen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich sie aus. Er lachte sie aus. "Das war also die Kraft von einer der angeblich so starken Sailor Kriegerinnen? Das wird einfacher, als ich es mir gedacht habe!" Er hob beide Arme und formte einen Energieball, der ungefähr die 5fache Größe eines Volleyballs hatte. Mars konzentrierte sich legte dann die beiden Fingerspitzen ihrer Zwigefinger aufeinander und rief" Feuerball... FLIEG!!!!!!" Diesmal war sie aushaltender, und so lieferten sich die beiden ein Duell, bei dem keiner bereit war aufzugeben. Noch hielten sich die gegeneinander kämpfenden Kräfte die Mitte, aber langsam schrumpfte der Abstand zu Ray. Yuichiro sog scharf die Luft ein. Wenn nicht etwas passierte, würde Mars... nein Ray würde dann etwas passieren. Er wollte auf sie zulaufen. Zu spät, Mars Feuer verpuffte und sie sank nach der Anstrengung auf den Boden. Die Kraft des Gegners raste unaufhörlich auf sie zu... "Saturn hilf!" Saturn war in letzter Sekunde vor sie gesprungen und schwang ihre Sense, die die beiden schützte. "Uranus..." "Neptun..." "Pluto..." "-SIEGT!!!" Der kombinierte Angriff verfehlte sein Ziel nicht und ihr Gegner wurde unsanft aus der Luft zu Boden befödert. "Ihr verdammten..." "Na na, nicht unhöflich werden!" neckte Uranus ihn. "Ich komme zurück!" Er wendete sich einmal um sich selber herum und war prompt verschwunden. "Das sagen sie doch alle!" Michiru sah sich um und Setsuna half Ray wieder auf die Beine. "Gut, das ihr gekommen seid..." "Wir haben ein ersthaftes Problem, die Gegner, über die wir so gar nichts wissen, kennen uns dafür sehr genau... er weiß deinen Namen, deine Identität und wo du wohnst... das wird auf uns alle zutreffen, die Lage ist Ernst!" "Also lustig fand ich das eben auch wahrlich nicht, Hotaru. Das ist uns durchaus bewußt. Wir müssen die anderen informieren." Sie blickte zu Yuichiro, der immer noch ungläubig aus der Wäsche sah. Ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern, ging sie mit den anderen die Treppen hinauf in den Tempel.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam auch der Rest des Teams hinein geschneit, inklusive Bunny. "Ray, geht es dir gut?" Panisch sah sie ihre Freundin an und schien sich vergewissern zu wollen, dass auch noch alle Körperteile an ihr dran waren. "Ja doch..." "Und Yuichiro hat wirklich mit angesehen, wie du dich verwandelt hast...?" "JA DOCH!" Erschrocken fuhren die anderen zusammen. "Entschuldigt.. ich wußte nicht was ich tun sollte, mir fiel keine andere Lösung ein..." Bunny griff nach ihrer Hand. "Das ist völlig in Ordnung! Die oberste Priorität ist doch, dass dir nichts zugestoßen ist." Dankbar lächelte Ray sie an.

"Aber wir haben ein großes Problem!" begann Haruka nüchtern, die Sache an sich zu erläutern. "Wir wissen nicht, mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Dafür scheinen sie uns um so besser zu kennen!" "Und sie sind stark!" fügte Setsuna hinzu. "Wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wären. dann hätte es sehr schlecht für Mars ausgesehen..." Betrübte Stille. "Aber wie ist es denn möglich, dass sie unsere Identität kennen? Ich meine... ich versteh das nicht!" Minako sah die anderen an. "Ich kenne jede von euch so gut wie niemand anderen auf dieser Welt und vertraue euch blind, und sonst weiß es doch keiner... Die Möglichkeit eines Maulwurfes kommt also nicht in Frage..." Niemand antwortete auf diese Feststellung, aber sie sahen sich alle, wie zum Beweis ihrer Loyalität, in die Augen. "Wir müssen rausbekommen, um wen es sich handelt.. Luna und Artemis kümmern sich schon darum. Des weiteren ist es wichtig, dass keine von uns mehr alleine irgendwo hingeht!" Entsetze Blicke von allen Seiten an Hotaru, doch letztlich pflichtete ami ihr bei. "Ja, sie hat eigentlich recht... wenn wir alleine nicht in dern Lage sind, sie zu besiegen, und dazu unsere Identität bekannt ist..." "Also gut... Teilen wir ein, wer sich mit wem zusammen tut. Wir vier.." Haruka zeigte auf Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru und sich, "sind sowieso immer zusammen, mindestens zu 2." "Ich werde zu Ray ziehen, zumindest für ein paar Tage!" beschloß Makoto und man konnte sehen wie sehr Ray sich darüber freute, einerseits, dass sie nicht von ihrem Tempel weg mußte und andererseits konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen zu wohnen. "Gut, ich und Ami werden zu Bunny gehen... Meinst du, deine Eltern haben etwas dagegen?" Bunny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Minako, sie mögen euch doch alle. Nur der Platz dürfte eng werden..." "Das passt schon, wir werden einfach das Dachzimmer nehmen, das Chibiusa früher hatte." Sie besprachen noch ein paar Grundregeln, die ihnen die Zeit erleichtern sollte und vor allem schützen und machten sich dann jeder, ihren Einteilungen entsprechend, auf den Weg.

Um Punkt 18 Uhr traf Mamoru am Tokyo Tower ein. Natsuki wartete schon auf ihn und strahlte ihn, als sie ihn erblickt hatte, an. "Wie schön! Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast!" Er nickte nur, doch das schien sie nicht zu entmutigen. "Ok, was wollen wir machen, wo wollen wir hin?" "Ich wrüde vorschlagen, wenn wir schon mal hier sind, können wir uns gleich den Tower von oben ansehen." Begeistert willigte seine Begleiterin ein, und so gingen sie zum Einlass. Die Dame am Einlass fragte sie, in welche Höhe ihre Besichtigung gehen soll. ""50 Meter bitte!" Sie gab ihnen 2 Karten und Mamoru zahlte. 'Ein richtiger Gentleman' jubelte Natsuki innerlich. Sie betraten den Fahrstuhl, der ausnahmsweise mal nicht von einer langen Schlange umstellt war. "Es ist schon spät, daher haben wir Glück! Es wird allmählich dunkel, ich weiß nicht, wie gut die Sicht von oben noch ist. Normalerweise kann man bei guter Witterung bis zum Fujiyama sehen." "Ich war schon einmal hier, aber da war ich erst 8 und kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern. Meine Oma ist mit mir hierher gefahren.. un Dean war glaub ich auch noch mit dabei..." Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, so wollte sie die Erinnerung irgendwie verbannen, sie aus dem Kopf bekommen. Der Fahrstuhl fuhr surrend nach oben und ihr wurde ein wenig schwummerig. Sie drückte sich an die Wand. "Alles... in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist... blaß." Doch sie wehrte entschieden ab. "Schon gut, danke. Ich kann nur so lange Fahrten mit dem Fahrstuhl nicht gut haben." "Dann nehmen wir nachher die Treppe nach unten, ok?" Erleichtert nickte sie, und endlich gingen nach einem Rucken die Türen auf.

Die Plattform an sich war noch gut besucht. Sie zeigten ihre Karten nochmals dem Aufseher vor und stellten sich dann an die Brüstung. "Immer noch ein umwerfender Ausblick!" "Ja, wohl war... Zuletzt war ich hier mit..." Er beendete den Satz nicht, doch Natsuki konnte sich auch so denken, wer gemeint war.

"Der Tower ist sehr beliebt!" versuchte sie ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. "Ich hab gelesen, jährlich ca. 4 Millionen Besucher." "Ja, das glaub ich gern, bei dem andrang, der hier sonst herrscht. Wir hatten Glück. 4 Millionen umgrechnet auf 365 Tage... das sind ca. 10.959 Gäste pro Tag." Er schien selber erstaunt über diese riesige Zahl. "Das heißt, das heute noch 10.957 andere Menschen hier waren ausser uns... Was waren das wohl für Menschen...?" Nun war Mamoru überrascht, und das entging ihr nicht. "Was?" "Nichts, schon gut." Er wechselte demonstrativ die Seite, doch sie ging ihm hinterher und lies nicht locker. "Na ja, ich hätte nur nicht gedacht... dass du dich besonders für andere Menschen interessierst." sie protestierte stark. "Na danke, für was hälst du mich? Ich finde andere Menschen sehr interessant, woher sie kommen, was sie tun..." "Und mehr nicht?" "Ich finde das schon eine Menge!" Damit begannen sie sich, über die kulturellen Unterschiede zu anderen Ländern zu unterhalten, was eine lange zeit beanspruchte. Irgendwann beschlossen sie dann, den Aussichtsturm zu verlassen und etwas essen zu gehen und während des Essens plauderten sie über Reiseziele und was sie an anderen Ländern faszinierte. "Ich mag Amerika, ich war ein paar Mal da, mit einem Sandkastenfreund... Ein schönes Land, auch wenn ich die Amerikaner nicht so ganz verstehe. Sie sind so... distanzlos könnte man sagen. Erinnert mich ein wenig an deine Freundin." konnte sie sich das sticheln nicht verkneifen. "Sie ist nicht distanzlos! sie kümmert sich lediglich um andere und lässt dabei die Etikette ausser Acht." Sie war zu weit gegangen, das merkte sie nun. Wütend sah er sie an. "Was heißt, sie kümmert sich um sie?" "In unserer Gesellschaft, da ist es nicht gern gesehen, Gefühle nach aussen zu tragen oder sich in die Sachen anderer einzumischen. Das ist ihr egal. Wenn sie unglücklich ist, zeigt sie das. Wenn sie sich freut, steckt sie alle damit an. Wenn sie jemanden sieht, dem es schlecht geht, bleibt sie stehen und will ihm helfen und geht nicht einfach peinlich berührt weiter oder wechselt die Straßenseite!" Natsuki schwieg dazu. War dieses Mädchen wirklich so? Sie hate sie bislang nur ein paar Mal gesehen, und nichts besonderes erkennen können. Sie war in ihren Augen nicht besonders hübsch, nicht besonders gescheiht und tollpatschig dazu... Die beiden beschlossen, den Abend langsam zu beenden, es war mitlerweile schon nach halb 10. Mamoru brachte sie zu ihrem hotel zurück und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr.

Natsumi ging auf ihr Zimmer, zog Jacke und Schuhe aus und setzte sich dann in den großen Sessel, der vor dem Spiegel in dem Raum stand. Sie betrachtete sich eingehend. Ihre langen, glänzenden Haare, die glatt im sitzen bis zum Boden reichten. Ihre grünen Augen, die momentan einen etwas traurigen Ausdruck hatten und ihr ganzes Gesicht überhaupt, mit der spitzen Nase, den schön geschwungenen Augenbrauchen und dem vollen, roten Mund. Dann versuchte sie sich Bunny in Erinnerung zu rufen. Das genaue Gegenteil von ihr. Blond, auch langhaarig, aber immer mit kindlich wirkenden Zöpfen, blaue Augen, die von innen zu leuchten schienen. Sie konnte dieses Mädchen nicht leiden. Unbeschwert und albern, mit ihren Freundinnen... ihrem Freund... Alles... schien bei ihr perfekt zu sein...

Wenige Stunden später erlosch das Licht im Haus der Tsukinos. "Sie gehen schlafen..." "Ja, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, würd ich das auch gerne..." Haruka blickte ihre Freundin halb verständnisvoll, aber auch halb mahnend an. "Es ist wichtig, das wir hier sind! Wir müssen besonders auf sie Acht geben, sie wird am meisten in Gefahr sein!" Michiru schlang die Wolldecke noch enger um sich und versuchte, deren Ende zwischen ihren Hintern und dem Autositz einzuklemmen, so dass sie rundherum verpackt war. "Ja ich weiß es doch, aber Ami und Minako sind doch da..." "Ok, Vorschlag... wir warten noch bis 2 Uhr und dann machen wir uns auch auf den Weg nach Hause." Michiru lehnte sich an sie ran und schob ihre Hand in Harukas. "Das hört sich gut an..."

Bunny lag im Bett. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wie sich die Geschehnisse entwickelten. Ganz und gar nicht. Nun unter Daueraufsicht zu stehen, die Gefahr, die für sie und damit vor allem auch für alle, die ihr Nahe standen, bestand... Mamoru! Sie schreckte auf. Ihn müßte man auch warnen, er wußte von nichts... und wenn sie ihr wahres Ich kannten, dann auch das seine. Sie wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie selber konnte ihn unmöglich anrufen... Es war spät, schon nach eins. sie beschloß, es für heute gut sein zu lassen und ihm dann morgen eine Nachricht durch die anderen zukommen zu lassen... Sie wälzte sich noch lange schlaflos hin und her, bis sie langsam in einen leichten Schlaf versank...


	8. Chapter 8

War ich nicht fleißig? XD jaaa, ich werd morgen auch noch schreiben, nu is es Samstag nacht, gleich 2 schätze ich mal... Bettzeit muß morgen auch noch lernen und so...

Viel spaß

**Kapitel 12**

Der nächste Tag wurde von dem penetrantem Gesang eines Vogels eingeleitet, und entnervt zog Bunny sich die Decke über den Kopf. 'Es kann doch unmöglich schon wieder soweit sein...' Dann schoß ihr jedoch der Gedanke, den sie zuletzt gehabt hatte, wieder durch den Kopf und sie sprang auf. Sie rannte fast Shingo über den Haufen, der nach oben zu lauschen schien, was Minako und Ami sich zu erzählen hatten. Unangenehm berührt tat er so, als ob er etwas vom Boden am Fuß der Treppe aufhob, doch Bunny scherte sich nicht um ihn. Sie raste an ihm vorbei hoch, schlug die Luke scheppernd zu und wandte sich dann mit gedämpfter Stimme an ihre Freundinnen, so dass Shingo nichts mehr verstehen konnte. "Ihr müßt Mamoru anrufen! Eine von euch!" Verdattert sahen die anderen beiden sie an. "Ja, wir wünschen dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen!" Bunnys wangen überzogen sich mit einem leichten Rot. "Entschuldige, Ami... Guten Morgen... aber trotzdem muß ihn eine von euch anrufen!" "Worum geht es überhaupt, Bunny?" "Minako, denk mal nach! DWenn sie wissen, wer wir sind, werden sie auch über ihn Bescheid wissen, wir müssen ihn warnen!" Der Yen schien nun zu fallen, der ernste Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern zeigte auf, dass sie verstanden hatten worum es ging. Bunny drückte Ami das Handy in die Hand, und sie rief ihn auch sogleich an. Nach 3 maligem Klingeln ging er an sein Telefon heran. "Bunny!?!" "Ähm..., nein Mamoru, ich bin es, Ami. Ich rufe von ihrem Telefon aus an." Ohne gehört zu haben, was er gesagt hatte, war ihr klar, dass er sie am Telefon vermutete - sie hatte ihre Nummer nicht ausgeschaltet. Es versetzte ihr einen leichten Stich, dass sie ihn nicht sprechen konnte... und es freute sie, dass er gleich an sein Telefon gestürzt zu sein schien. "Ich wollte dir sagen... Wir haben ja nun neue Feinde.. Mamoru, sie wissen wer wir sind. Sie haben Ray angegriffen, bewußt. Wir haben uns in Gruppen zusammen getan, damit keine von uns allein angegriffen werden kann, und Bunny... sie hat heut Nacht daran gedacht, dass auch du in Gefahr sein könntest..." Am anderen Ende herrschte vorerst Stille, aber dann nahm er sich zusammen. "Oh.. ok... danke Ami. Macht... sie sich also Sorgen..?" Ami lächelte bei seiner Frage. "Ja." Er schien erleichtert zu sein. "Grüß sie und die anderen von mir, ich werde besonders Acht geben!" Sie legten beide auf. Gespannt sah Bunny Ami an. "Und, was hat er gesagt?" "Das er auf sich acht geben wird und ich dich und die andern grüßen soll." Sie nickte. "Ja, danke... Ich geh mich fertig machen und dann mach ich uns was zu essen... Minako, du gehst als letzte ins Bad, und um halb neun ist abmarsch!" Ohne auf Minakos Gemecker einzugehen, stolzierte Bunny die Treppe wieder hinunter. Shingo sah aus seinem Zimmer hinaus. "Irgendwie bist du seltsam die letzt Zeit, Bunny..." "Sie sah ihn nicht an und ging in Richtung Bad. "Das bildest du dir ein!" "Bunny... du und Mamoru..." Bunny hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne. "Ja...?" "Habt ihr euch getrennt?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. "Ich... nein.. also wir... ich..." "Schon gut... Du mußt mir ja nichts erzählen... Aber... wenn er dir weht getan hat oder so... dann sag es mir. Niemand tut meiner Schwester was, selbst wenn du tollpatschig und ne Heulsuse bist!" Gerührt sah Bunny ihn an. Er zog sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurück, solche rührseligen Momente waren zu viel für ihn. "Danke Shingo..." Sie flüsterte es nur, sie war gerührt und sehr glücklich. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was sie eigentlich gerade vor hatte und ging nun ins Bad hinein.

Mamoru hatte immer noch das Telefon in der Hand. Sein Herz schlug kräftig, und sein Puls auf 180. Als sein Handy klingelte, fragte er sich, wer in zu so früher Stunde anrief, aber als er Bunnys Namen auf dem Display gelesen hatte... war er hurtig daran gegangen. Um so enttäuschter war er, als es "nur" ami war, die ihn angerufen hatte, wenn auch auf Bunnys Geheiß hin. Der 3. Tag ohne sie begann. Kein Lachen von ihr, keine strahlend blauen Augen, nicht ihre sanfte Stimme, wenn sie mit ihm sprach...

Aber es half alles nichts... die letzten beiden Tage waren herum gegangen, dieser würde vorbei gehen und auch die darauffolgenden Tage würde ihr Ende finden.

Nun überlegte er, was Ami da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Sie kannten ihre Identitäten. Wer um alles in der Welt konnte das nur sein, von wem ging diese neue Bedrohung aus? Er beschloß, Nachforschungen anzustellen. Es müßte bei der NASA vermerkt sein, wenn es Irritationen im Weltraum gegeben hatte... Oder sonstige großaritgen Veränderungen auf der Erde, z.B. biologischer Natur... Er startete seinen Laptop und durchsuchte das Internet nach neuen Erkenntnissen oder seltsamen Phänomenen, aber das einizge, was er fand, waren Meldungen über die 2 letzten Kämpfe und darüber, dass Sailor Moon neuerdings nicht mehr mit von der Partie war. Man mußtmaßte, ob ihr etwas geschehen sei oder sie sich einfach eine Auszeit nahm... Er sah auf seine Uhr, 9 Uhr vorbei. "Zeit für die Uni..." stellte er fest. Es klingelte an seiner Tür. "Meine Güte, was ist hier denn heute los?" Natsumi meldete sich an der Sprechanlage, sie habe Brötchen mitgebracht. Wohl oder übel lies er sie also zu sich hinauf und machte noch schnell sein Bett, damit es nicht zu unordentlich aussah.

Natsumi betrat seine Wohnung, ihre langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, leicht geschminkt und mit einem engen Oberteil, dass ihre Rundungen oben herum sehr betonte. Doch Mamoru achtete gar nicht darauf und geleitete sie in sein Wohnzimmer. "Ich geh uns einen Kaffee machen!" Natsumi unterdessen besah sich seine Bücher und ging dann auf seinen aufgeklappten Laptop zu, als Mamoru gerade mit einem Tablett zurück kam. "Sailor Moon? Du interessierst dich für Sailor Moon?" "Na ja, warum nicht? Ich finde ganz interessant, was sie und ihre Gruppe so bewerkstelligen... Hier, Kaffe, mit Milch oder Zucker?" Diesmal ging sie auf die Ablenkung ein, denn sie maß dem ganzen auch keine hohe Priorität zu. "Milch bitte. Und, was hast du heute vor?" "Ich habe Uni. Was ist mit dir, du bist doch auch Studentin, warum gehst du nicht...?" Sie lachte. "Ich habe mir ein Semester Auszeit genommen, um gewisse Sachen zu regeln." Sie aßen erst einmal zusammen und Mamoru merkte dann an,dass es Zeit für ihn sei, zur Uni zu fahren. "Mamoru, ich habe für heute abend 2 Opernkarten. Dein Onkel hat sie mir gegeben und meinte, ich solle jemanden finden, der mit mir hin geht. Also, hast du Lust?" "Also ich weiß nicht... wir waren doch erst gestern..." "Mamoru, bitte! Ich kenne doch niemanden hier, und wil lnicht allein, es wär doch schade, wenn sie verfallen würde..." Sie hatte ihn weich gekocht. "Also gut...Heute Abend um 19 Uhr hole ich dich ab."

"Wo ist Minako?" Ami sah sich suchend um, nachdem sie nun endlich Bunny draußen auf der Wiese entdeckt hatte. "Die nutzt ihre Pause, um ihre überschüssigen Energien loszuwerden. Nachdem sie heute Morgen mal ausnahmsweise nicht hechelnd hier ankam, ist sie total... aufgedreht. Die scheint die morgendliche Hetze zu brauchen!" Makoto gesellte sich zu ihnen und gab ihnen ein paar der Plätzchen, die sie gerade in ihrem Koch- und Backkurs gemacht hatte, ab. "Wo isch Ray?" brachte Bunny unter Schmatzen hervor. "Na in ihrer Schule!" "Aber wir schollen unsch doch nischt trennen!" "Na ja, aber... hier sind so viele Leute, das werden sie wohl kaum..." ein Schrei drang in ihre Ohren. "Das war... das klang wie... MINAKO!"

Minako war mit Tsutumo in der Sporthalle und sie trainierten Volleyball. Seit einer halben Stunde jagten sie sich gegenseitig über das Spielfeld und tauschten Schmetterball für Schmetterball aus. Doch aus heiterem Himmel hatte sie eine negative Energie gespührt und konnte gerade noch ausweichen, als ein Energieball an ihrem Kopf vorbeisauste. "Wer wagt es...?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der der Angriff kam, und wieder stand dort der Mann im lilanen Nachthemd. Tsutumo stand irritiert auf der anderen Seite und blickte von Minako zu dem Unbekannten und wieder zurück. "Gute Reflexe, Venus!" Sie schrak zurück. Es schockierte sie, dass er sie konnte, obwohl es ihr klar gewesen war... Auch sah sie zu Tsutumo, wie er darauf reagierte, doch sie konnte keine Anzeichen von Überraschung feststellen. Also stimmte es... sie hatte es damals zwar vermutet, dass er Bescheid wußte, nachdem er explizit von ihr wollte, dass sie sich bei Sailor Venus für die Hilfe für ihn bedanken solle, aber... "Diesmal will ich nicht gestört werden, also alle, die nicht hierher gehören... weg!" Der Feind bewegte seinen Arm kräftig nach oben in Tsutumos Richtung, und der wurde daraufhin unsanft gegen eine Wand geschleudert. "TSUTUMO!!!" Sie hatte keine Zeit, zu ihm zu rennen, denn nun war es wieder an ihr, auszuweichen. In einem gündtigen Moment nutzte sie die Chance. "Macht der Venus - MACH AUF!" Sie verwandelte sich und stellte sich nun ihrem Gegner entgegen. "Wie kannst du es wagen, am hellichten Tag in einer Schule aufzukreuzen und dort die Schüler zu quälen? Im Namen des Mondes wirst du bestraft!" Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Du bist also Sailor Venus... Ziemlich gewöhnlich!" Minako kochte vor Wut. "Und das von jemandem wie dir! Kauf dir erstmal was Vernünftiges zum Anziehen!" Das wiederum stimmte ihren Gegner nicht gerade glücklich und er machte anstalten, seine Energie neu zu formieren. "Venus - Macht der Herzen - SIEG!" Ihre Feuerherzen bahnten sich seinen Weg auf ihn zu und er wich ihnen recht mühelos aus. "Ist das alles, was ihr könnt? Und solche wie ihr habt diesen Planeten immer beschützt, eure vorherigen Gegner müssen Schwächlinge gewesen sein!" Bevor er nun zum Gegenangriff übergehen konnte, traf ihn eine Mischung aus Wasser und Elektizität, so dass er nach diesem Schlag auf die Knie ging. "Sailor Merkur! "Sailor Jupiter!" Er rappelte sich wieder auf. "Das ihr immer in Gruppen auftreten müßt..." Sein blick fiel auf Bunny, die im Hintergrund an der Tür stand, jedoch unverwandelt. "Sieh an, sieh an, die Prinzessin persönlich... welch Ehre!" spottete er. "Um dich werden wir uns auch sehr bald kümmern. Und vielleicht auch ich persönlich, wir werden sehen." Er verschwand. "Venus, alles ok?" Die nickte nur stumm und rannte zu Tsutumo, um ihm aufzuhelfen. "Also ist es wahr... du bist Sailor Venus..." Sie stütze ihn, so dass er richtig stehen konnte. "Ja... aber eigentlich war es dir doch eh schon klar..." Er sah die anderen an. "Und dass... sind deine Freundinnen und gleichzeitig weitere Sailor Krieger." Wieder nickte Minako. Er lächelte sie an. "Dann habe ich ja eine richtige Berühmtheit zur Freundin!" Sie versuchte sein Lächeln zu erwidern, was ihr nicht so richtig gelang. "Es tut mir leid... Du bist wegen mir in Gefahr geraten, das ist unverzeihlich..." Sie versichterte sich nochmals, das auch alles dran an ihm war, und wandte sich dann den anderen zu, um mit ihnen zu gehen. Tsutumo hielt sie am Arm fest. "Wir sind Freunde Minako... Es war nicht deine schuld und ich bin nicht böse, das solltest du wissen!" Sie machte sich los und ging zu den anderen, einige Tränen in den Augen. Bevor sie die Halle verließen, hatten sich die Mädchen zurück verwandelt und gingen nun geschlossen in die Schule zurück.

Bevor der Unterricht wieder begonnen hatte, wurden die anderen von dem erneuten Zwischenfall benachrichtigt und so wartet ein ganzes Komitee auf die 4 Mädchen, als sie die Schule nach dem Unterricht verließen. Ihre Mitschüler sahen etwas irritiert zu der Mädchengruppe, die aus sehr unterschiedlichen Tapen bestand. Die reguläre Gruppe der 5 Mädchen kannten schon fast alle aus der Schule, weil sie eben immer zusammen rum hingen und vor allem jede für sich bekannt war.

Ami galt als die Schulbeste und jeder kannte sie von den aushängenden Listen mit den Testergebnissen. Makoto war berühmt für ihre wirtschaftlichen Fähigkeiten, Minako fiel vor allem im Sportlichen und auch Englischen auf und Bunny... war aus irgendwelchen nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen immer mit dieser Gruppe von Begabten zusammen. Sie hatte einzig durch ihre Freundschaft zu Seiya Aufmerksamkeit erregt, vor allem, weil sie ihn ablehnte. Sogar Ray kannte jeder, obwohl sie an eine andere Schule ging, doch ihr ruf war ihr vorausgeeilt und ihr Aussehen tat das übrige.

Die anderen Mädchen unterschieden sich sehr. Ein defintiv jüngeres Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und 3 ältere Mädchen warteten gemeinsam am Schultor und wirkten aufgebracht. "Sieh nur... is das nicht Michiru Kaio?" "Ich weiß nicht, aber das neben ihr ist doch Haruka Tenno, die berühmte Rennfahrerin..." Ja, Michiru ist auch bekannt, sie ist eine großartige Geigenspielerin und es gab schon Ausstellungen mit ihren Bildern..." Das Getuschel nahm kein Ende, und so suchten sich die Mädchen notgedrungen einen etwas privateren Ort zum Bereden.

Sie fanden ihn wie so oft in Rays Tempel und kamen letztlich aber nur wieder zu dem Schluß, dass es Ernst sei, die Gegner immer dreister würden und Bunny nun besonders geschützt werden müßte.

Bunny indes fragte sich, wie lange sie ihre Verweigerung, zu kämpfen, durchhalten konnte. Einerseits hatte sie die Nase voll, andererseits sah sie Sorge und auch Hilflosigkeit ihrer Freundinnen und war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie wenn es darauf ankam, gezwungen war, sich wieder zu verwandeln... Und sollte ihr Leben bedroht sein, mußte sie das auch.

Ray war erleichtert, das Makoto nun mit bei ihr wohnte. Zumal sie so immer wenn es nötig war, Verstärkung bei sich hatte, und zum anderen konnte sie so weiter Yuichiro aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn er sie sah, schien er jedes Mal aufs neue tief Luft zu holen, aber dann verließ ihn vorerst der Mut. Und wenn er dann so weit war, war Ray schon wieder ausser Reichweite. Und um ehrlich zu sein - dabei wollte sie es auch belassen. Wie sollte sie ihm das erklären? Und war überhaupt eine Erklärung von Nöten? Eigentlich war auch ohne Erklärungen klar, wie es nun war...

Bunny hatte sich heimlich von den anderen losgesagt. Sie hatte Ami und Minako gesagt, sie sollten auch mal wieder bei sich zu Hause vorbeischauen und dass sie auch so klar kam. Ausserdem sei sie ohnehin die Stärkste von ihnen und heute sei doch erst ein Angriff geschehen, es wäre mehr als unwarscheinlich, dass sie es am selben Tag noch einmal versuchen würden. Sie ging durch die Innenstadt Tokyos und genoss es, in den vielen Massen von Menschen unterzutauchen. Hier war sie eine von vielen. Niemand sah sie seltsam an, niemand meinte, sie beschützen zu müssen und niemand wußte wer sie war. Diese Anonymität, diese Ruhe... Sie beobachtete eine Gruppe von Schulmädchen, die etwa um die 14 Jahre alt waren. Sie lachten und bummelten durch die Läden, aßen zusammen Eis.. sie fühlte sich an sich selber erinnert, wie sie war vor drei Jahren, bevor sie ihr Schicksal ereilte. Sie wußte, dass es ungerecht von ihr war, die anderen allein weiterkämpfen zu lassen. Aber ihr Wunsch nach Ruhe, Normalität und Frieden hatte Überhand angenommen. Sie liebte ihre Freunde, ihre Familie, ihren Freund... aber sie brauchte eine Pause. Mitlerweile war sie schon 2 Stunden unterwegs und nun auf dem großen Hauptplatz angekommen, der als beliebter Treffpunkt von Pärchen bekannt war. Und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf etwas anderes gelenkt als die kichernde Mädchengruppe.

Dort stand sie, ihre braunen Augen mit dem selben höhnischen Ausdruck, den sie auch schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung drauf hatte... Doch diesmal galt dieser Blick nicht ihr! Vor ihr stand ein Mann, ihres Alters, mit blonden Haaren und gestikulierte wild vor ihr rum. Sie schien es jedoch gelassen hinzunehmen und nach ihrer Mimik zu urteilen gab sie ihm ein paar bissige Bemerkungen zurück. Bunnys Neugierde meldete sich zu Wort, und unentdeckt von den beiden schlich sie sich in Hörtweite heran.

"Dean, was soll das? Ich habe dir doch gesagt ich habe keine Zeit! Und ich will dir auch gar nicht zuhören!" Dean packte unsanft ihren Arm und hinderte sie so daran, zu gehen. "Du wirst mir zuhören, mir ist egal ob du das willst oder nicht!" Langsam wich die Arroganz aus Natsumis Gesicht und sie blickte ihn eher traurig an. "Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen..." Er, immer noch an ihr zerrend, erwiderte nur; "Ich dir aber!" "Du tust mir weh!" Sie versuchte sich loszumachen, doch er umklammerte ihren Oberarm nur noch fester. Bunny konnte nicht länger aushalten, sie mußte eingreifen. Sie ging dazwischen, so dass Dean Natsumi nicht mehr richtig sehen konnte und befreite mit einem Schlag auf seine Hand ihren Arm. "Sie hat gesagt du tust ihr weh! Darauf nicht einzugehen, ist verabscheuungswürdig!" Natsumi rieb sich ihren schmerzen Arm und sah leicht geschockt zu ihrer "Retterin" während der Junge vor ihr nicht wirklich begeistert reagierte. "Halt dich da gefälligst raus, das ist privat!" Er wollte sie bei Seite schubsen, doch sofort wurde sein Arm auf den Rücken verdreht. "M... Mako..." "Du hast nich im Ernst im geglaubt, dass wir dich momentan allein durch die Gegen laufen lassen, oder?" Bunny ärgerte sich über sich selber, sie hätte es wissen müssen. Ray tauchte hinter ihr auf und besah sich Natsumi. Makoto ließ Dean wieder los und forderte ihn auf, zu verschwinden. Unter Murren zog er es vorerst vor, wirklich zu gehen, denn er wollte nicht feststellen, wie es aussah, wenn Makoto wirklich ernst machte.

"Ich werde mich nicht bedanken!" war als einziger Kommentar von Natsumi zu hören., gekoppelt mit einer in die Luft erhobener Nase. "Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet!" erwiderte Bunny nur und forderte dann ihre Freundinnen auf, zu gehen. "Warte..." "Ja?" "Warum hast du mir geholfen...?"

Bunny seufzte. Das war das letzte, was sie wollte... unendliche Debatten mit ihrer Rivalin. "Weil ich glaube, dass jeder Mensch auf diesem Planeten ein gutes Herz hat... jeder. Und das es gilt, diese Herzen zu schützen..." "Aber ich war doch imemr nur... böse zu dir..." "Ja, aber das beeinträchtigt nicht meinen Glauben daran, und ich kenne dich ja auch eigentlich nicht... ich weiß nicht, was dich hat so werden lassen wie du bist... ich weiß auch nicht, wer du wirklich bist..." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "wenn ich sagen würde, ich könnte dich gut leiden müßte ich lügen... du willst meinen Freund.. oder was auch immer er im Moment sein mag für mich..." "Was soll das heißen, ist er nicht mehr dein Freund...?" Bunny wußte nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte... ob sie darauf reagieren sollte... und entschied sich dann, einfach zu gehen.

Natsumi sah dem Dreiergespann hinterher. Das hatte Mamoru also gemeint, als er über Bunny sprach. Sie schaffte es immer noch, zu allen nett zu sein, ihnen helfen zu wollen, selbst, wenn sie von ihnen schlecht behandelt wurden war...

Und das Treffen mit Dean machte ihr zu schaffen, er war der allerletzte, den sie hier hatte begegnen wollen. Sie nahm ihr Handy aus der Handtasche und wählte die Nummer ihrer besten Freundin an, Saki. "Saki, ich bin es, Natsumi.. Dean war hier... nur du und meine Eltern wissen, wo ich momentan bin, also sag du mir bitte, WARUM Dean hier war?" Sie hörte sich die Erklärungen an, die sich nicht gerade glücklicher stimmten. "Was soll das heißen, er hat dich telefonisch tyrannisiert? Ich habe dir gesagt, er darf es nicht erfahren! Ich will ihn erst sehen, wenn alles arrangiert ist! Danke, eine tolle Freundin bist du!" Wütend legte sie auf. Dean war also da... Und er schien wild entschlossen, sie dazu zwingen zu wollen ihm zuzuhören. 'Aber ich habe kein Interesse an seinen Lügen' suggerierte sie sich selber. Es war halb halb 6, in anderthalb Stunden würde sie abgeholt werden. Also ging sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Hotel und machte sich für den Abend fertig.

Püntklich wie eh und je klopfte Mamoru Punkt 2 Minuten vor 7 an die tür des Zimmers, und Natsumi öffnete. Gut sah er aus in seinem schwarzen Anzug. Und auch er mußte zugeben, dass ihr das lange, rote Kleid mit dem V-Ausschnitt, den knappen Trägern und der körperbetonten Form gut stand. Sie hakte sich fröhlich bei ihm ein und er geleitete sie zu seinem Wagen. "Wo ist eigentlich mein sogenannter Onkel hin, dafür dass er zu erst so redseelig war, lässt er sich nun gar nicht mehr blicken." "Oh, habe ich das nicht erwähnt? Er ist für ein paar Tage zurück nach Nagoya gereist, um geschäftliche dinge zu regeln. Am Wochenende kommt er zurück."

Mamoru fuhr Richtung Opernhaus und suchte dann verzweifelt nach einem Parkplatz, doch alles schien voll. So fuhr er zum nächsten Parkhaus und sie nahmen vor der Oper noch einen Drink in der dort ansässigen Bar. Er bot Natsumi erneut seinen Arm an und geleitete sie zu der riesigen Treppe, die zum Eingang in das imposante Gebäude führte.

Schlagartig bleib er stehen. Er sah sie nur von hinten, doch sofort war ihm klar, dass sie es war. In einem langen, rückenfreien Kleid in blau, die Haare glatt und offen, nur mit einer Haarspange nach hinten geklemmt stand sie dort umgeben von den anderen 8 Mädchen, jedes von ihnen groß in Schale geschmissen. Er verkrampfte sich, was auch Natsumi sofort auffiel und nach dem Grund suchte. Im Gleichen Moment, wo sie die Gruppe entdeckte und prompt ihren Arm zurück ziehen wollte, drehte sich Bunny zu ihnen um und sah sie in dieser eindeutig vertrauten Pose.

Sie spürte einen enormen Stich im Herzen und wurde prompt um einiges blasser. Auch Mamorus Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich sichtbar. Auch die anderen Mädchen waren nun auf die beiden Personen am anderen Ende der Treppe aufmerksam geworden und taxierten sie mit ihren Blicken. Haruka sagte etwas und Bunny nickte nur unmerklich als Antwort. Mamoru straffte seinen Oberkörper und setze sich wieder in Bewegung, Natsumi wurde mitgezogen. Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf und blieb dann vor der Gruppe stehen. "Hallo!" veesuchte er mit möglichst fester Stimme den Anfang zu machen. "Hallo!" erwiderten auch die anderen, der eine mehr oder minder erfreut. Bunny bleib still. Natsuki stellte sich selber vor. "Ich bin Natsuki Fukumitsu." Sie verbeugte sich vor den anderen. Notgedrungen stellten sich nun auch die anderen vor. "Ami Mizuno." "Ray Hino." "Makoto Kino" "Minako Aino." "Haruka Tenno" "Michiru Kaio." "Setsuna Meio." "Ich bin Hotaru Tomoe." Natsumi sah Haruka und Michiru an. "Eure Namen kommen mir bekannt vor... und Tomoe... war dein Vater nicht ein berühmter Forscher und Schulleiter dazu?" wandte sie sich dann an Hotaru. "Ja, so ist es. Err hat sich aber schon frühzeitig zur Ruhe gesetzt!" Stille trat ein. Mamoru und Bunny fixierten sich ununterbrochen, aber keiner sagte ein Wort. "Also, ihr geht auch in die Oper..." stellte Ray überflüssig die Frage, doch die peinliche Stille war noch schlimmer zu ertragen. "Ja, Mamorus Onkel hat mir die Karten geschenkt... und da ich niemanden hier kenne..." "Was macht ihr hier?" fragte nun Mamoru. "Michiru ist an Karten gekommen und wir fanden die Idee bei dem momentanen Streß gut.." antworte Bunny ihm nun. Er nickte nur. "Wir sollten nun auch reingehen denke..." Haruka wurde von einer männlichen Stimme unterbrochen. "Ach, was für eine Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen..." 11 Köpfe wendeten sich überrascht dem Neuankömmling zu. "Dean!" Entsetzt sah Natsumi ihn an. "Ja, da bin ich wieder. Und keine Sorge, ich werde sie nicht anfassen!" fügte er noch an Mako gewandt hinzu. "Gestatten, Dean Kakenuchi." Ungläubig sah Setsuna ihn an. "Vom Kakenuchi-Clan? Der Familie, die sowohl in Japan als auch in Amerika so groß im Bankgeschäft tätig ist?" Dean lächelte nur. "So, dann gehen wir wohl alle in die Oper!" Scheinbar vergnügt schritt er voran zum Eingang und die anderen taten es ihm dann gleich, jeder auf seine Weise innerlich angespannt und mit dem Gedanken im Kopf; Ganz so entspannt würde der Abend wohl doch nicht werden...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 13 ist fertüüüüüsch XD ich bin so stolz... und müde... ich geh nu ins Bett, und am nächsten WE denk ich, kommt wohl das nächste Kapitel... danke fürs lesen, ich hoffe, es gefällt... , 

**Kapitel 13**

Bunny war seit Mamorus auftauchen mit Natdumi mehr als schweigsam, und die anderen überlegten fieberhaft, was sie machen konnten, um die Situation erträglicher für sie zu machen. Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Die Mädchen hatten dank Michirus guten Kontakten eine Tribüne oben für sich allein. Jede suchte sich also einen Platz aus, Bunny ganz zuforderst an der Brüstung, um freien Blick nach unten zu haben.

Mamoru und Natsumi dagegen saßen unten, sehr weit vorne. "Es tut mir leid, das Stück war wohl schon ausverkauft. Diese Plätze waren die einzigen, die Chiba-san noch bekommen hat..." Mamoru nickte nur wortlos und hiel Ausschau nach Bunny, die auch gerade zu ihnen hinunter sah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und lösten sich auch so schnell nicht mehr voneinander. Abgelenkt wurde Mamoru nur durch das entgeister Stöhnen Natsumis, als sich Dean direkt neben sie setzte. "Das ist ja wohl ein Scherz!" Er griente sie fröhlich an. "Aber nein! Ein wundervoller Platz neben einer wundervollen Dame! Ich habe mich bemüht, direkt neben dir zu sitzen." Er warf einen Blick auf Mamoru. "Das ist also dein Verlobte, ja? Schön, dich mal kennen zu lernen, ich habe schon viel von dir gehört." "Ja... Freut mich auch. Auch wenn ich ausser mit deinem Familiennamen sonst nichts mit dir in Verbindung bringen kann. Und ich bin nicht ihr Verlobter!!!" Natsumi drückte sich unbehaglich in ihrem Sitz herum. "Dean, was willst du eigentlich hier?" "Wir sind in der Oper, was werde ich dann hier wohl wollen?" "Aber du hast dich NIE für solche Dinge interessiert!" Der Raum dunkelte sich ab. "Scht, es beginnt, wir wollen es doch genießen..." Fassungslos blickte sie ihn an. 'Dieser unverschämte...' Sie sah zu Mamoru, dessen Blick auf die Empore über ihnen geheftet war und folgte seinem Blick, der von Bunny erwidert wurde. 'Was tue ich hier eigentlich...? Ich habe doch keine Chance... Und eigentlich... will ich auch keine...' Sie sah nun Dean an, und ihr Herz pochte so laut, wie sie es gewöhnt war. Immer, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, klopfte ihr Herz so laut, dass sie befürchtete, jeder um sie herum könnte es ebenfalls hören.

Seit sie klein war, kannte sie ihn. Halb Amerikanisch, halb Japanisch, reiste Dean immer viel von dem einen Land zum anderen. Wenn er in Japan war, bewohnte er ein riesiges Haus gleich neben dem ihrer Familie. Sie spielten oft zusammen, besuchten die gleichen Geburtstage, gingen in die selbe klasse ihrer jeweiligen Privatschule... Als sie älter waren, besuchten sie den ersten Tanzkurs gemeinsam, gingen auf die selben öffentlichen Veranstaltungen und verbrachten ihre Freizeit mitieinander. Er nahm sie während der Ferien öfter mal mit in die Staaten, und sie durfte ihn mitnehmen, wenn sie Verwandten in den Ferien oder über das Wocheende fuhr. Von ihm hatte sie ihren ersten Kuss bekommen...

Es war ein regnerischer Tag, als "Es" passierte. Sie gab ihrer Mutter noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, sagte ihr, dass sie erst gegen abend zurück sein würde, und wickelte sich dann in ihren Regenmantel ein. Sie verließ ihr großes Haus und rannte die lange Auffahrt entlang, bis sie an der Straße angekommen war, um gleich in der nächsten Toreinfahrt wieder zu verschwinden. Sie eilte den bepflasterten Weg entlang und erreichte dann endlich die Haustür, durch die sie sogleich hindurchschritt. Es war normal bei den beiden, dass sie im Haus des jeweils anderen ein und aus gingen. Die Eltern sahen den jeweiligen Gast schon als 2. Kind an, und es war normal, sie jeden Tag bei sich zu sehen.

Natsumi erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie ihren triefenden Mantel an der Gaderobe aufhing und dann auf leisen Sohlen die Treppe hinaufschlich zu seinem Zimmer. Sie wollte ihn überraschen, normalerweise erwartete er sie so früh nie. Ausserdem wollte sie ihm etwas wichtiges erzählen, was keinen Aufschub duldete.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr offenbart, dass Hajime Chiba sich gemeldet hatte mit der Nachricht, sein Neffe sei doch noch am Leben und die einstige Vereinbarung einzuhalten. Ihre eltern jedoch wollten ihrer Tochter nichts vorschreiben und es bei ihr belassen, wen sie für sich erwählen würde. Für Natsumi kam immer nur eine Person in Frage, und das war Dean. Und wenn sie ihm erzählen würde, was ihre Eltern gesagt hatten... käme bestimmt das eine zum anderen.

Mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen erreichte sie die betreffende Tür, holte tief Luft, stieß sie auf und rief "Überraschu..." doch das Wort blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken. Vor sich sah sie Dean, an ihm klebend das Hausmädchen, dass erst seit wenigen Wochen im Hause der Kakenuchis arbeitete und ihre beider Lippen aufeinader gepresst. Die beiden fuhren auseinader und geschockt sah Dean sie an. "Natsumi, das ist nicht wonach es aussieht..." Er sah das Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Welt schien in 1000 Teile zu zerbrechen, sie konnte diesen Anblick vor ihrem geistigen Auge nicht ertragen. Sie wandte sich ab. "Das Hausmädchen... Ich wohne direkt neben dir, und du hast etwas mit eurem Hausmädchen." Sie lachte laut auf, obwohl ihr eher danach war, in Tränen auszubrechen. Er ging auf sie zu. "Natsumi, bitte, ich..." Er wollte nach ihr greifen, doch sie schlug seine Hand bei Seite. "Fass mich nicht an! Ich will nichts hören... und dich nie wieder sehen!" Schon war sie verschwunden. Sie raste die Treppe hinunter, und rannte aus dem Haus. Nur weg von hier...

Sie hatte danach tagelang nicht gegessen, nicht geredet, nur in ihrem Zimmer Musik gehört und geweint. Dean war, laut ihrer Mutter, mehrere Male am Tag da, aber ihre Eltern schlugen ihm die tür vor der Nase zu. Den Mantel, der er für sie zurück gebracht hatte, schmiß sie weg. Nach einer woche entschied sie sich, das Angebot von Chiba-san anzunehmen und mit ihm nach Tokyo zu reisen, um ihren Zukünftigen kennenzulernen.

Doch sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht, dass Mamoru auch ein Leben vor ihr hatte. Als sie der Gruppe zum ersten Mal begegnet war, hatte sie die Mädchen beneidet, für ihre Unbekümmertheit und ihren Frohsinn... denn sie nicht mehr empfand, seit sie Dean in den Armen einer anderen überrascht hatte.

Und nun saß der Schuft neben ihr... Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Sie bemerkte, wie sich eine Hand um die Ihre legte und versuchte sie wegzuziehen, doch er hielt sie fest. "Natsumi, du mußt mir zuhören... Das war ein Missverständnis!" "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was daran misszuverstehen war, als ich dich knutschend mit einer Putze erwischte!" zischte sie ihm ins Ohr, jedoch so laut, das Mamoru es auch mitbekam.

Bunny beobachtete das Geschehen von oben und überlegte fieberhaft, was da los sein könnte. Sie sah, wie es um die Plätze der drei unten herum unruhig wurde. Andere gäste warfen ihnen marnende und genervte Blicke zu. Jemand zischte ihnen wohl zu, sie sollen endlich ruhig sein. Natsumi jedenfalls riss sich von Dean los und rannte Richtung des Ausganges und Mamoru ihr hinterher. Nochmals an diesem Abend spürte Bunny einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Das war es also... er schien sich entschieden zu haben... Sein Leben würde künftig mit Natsumi statt finden... Auch die anderen hatten dem Geschehen mit Interesse zugesehen und versuchten Bunny zu beruhigen. "Bunny, das muß nichts heißen. Du kennst Mamoru doch, er will immer allen helfen..." Ami versuchte Ray zu bestärken. "Genau! Er liebt doch nur dich.." "Vergleicht mich doch bitte mal mit ihr! Sie ist intelligent, charmant, gutaussehend, weiß sich zu benehmen... kommt aus einer guten und angesehenen Familie... Was habe ich denn dagegen zu bieten...?" Sie machte sich von den Umarmungen ihrer Freundinnen frei. "Ich muß allein sein..." Sie hastete davon. Die anderen, bemüht ihr zu folgen, verhedderten sich so in ihren Kleidern und mit den Beinen der anderen, dass letztlich ein großes Mächenknäuel aus 8 Mädchen entstanden war, Beine, Kleider, Arme und ab und an Köpfe, die einen daraus anblickten. Es dauerte, bis sie sich enttüddelt hatten, und bis dahin war Bunny weg. "Verdammt, was machen wir nun? Es ist viel zu gefährlich, sie jetzt alleine durch das dunkle Tokyo laufen zu lassen!" Sie verließen eilends das Gebäude, doch der Platz davor war weit und breit leer. An ihren Communicator ging sie auch nicht. Michiru klappte das Gerät wieder zu. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Natsumi war einfach gerannt ohne auf irgendetwas zu achten. Sie lief und lief bis sie keine Puste mehr hatte und dann immer langsamer wurde, um schließlich ganz anzuhalten. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wo war sie überhaupt? Sie konnte es als Park deklarieren. Das sanfte Lich der Laternen beschien eine Bank vor einem Blumenbeet. 'Hier bin ich wenigstens allein..." dachte sie und setze sich. Sie fröstelte etwas und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren nackten Armen aus. Plötzlich legte sich eine Jacke um ihre Schultern und zu ihrer Erleichterung war es nur Mamoru. "Ich dachte schon, er sei mir gefolgt..." "Nein, er ist sitzen geblieben..." er setze sich neben sie. "Natsumi, das war... dein Freund, oder?" "NEIN!" gebahr sie auf. "Er ist nicht... ich meine, wir sind nicht... nicht mehr..." Ihre Stimme hatte einen sehr traurigen Klang angenommen. "Natsumi, warum bist du hierher gekommen? Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe... wart ihr ein Paar... du bist doch eigentlich nur aus Trotz hierher gekommen mit der Absicht, mich zu heiraten..." Sie nickte stumm. "Meintest du, so etwas könnte gut gehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... ich habe gar nicht gedacht... ich war nur so verletzt und... ich meine, sieh dich an. Du bist ein intelligenter und gutaussehender Mann, charmant dazu... Warum denn nicht? Jedes mädchen wäre glücklich über solch einen Mann an ihrer Seite... Aber... ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Nach dieser Sache war mir alles egal... die Gefühle anderer besonders. Viel mehr war es mir eine Genugtuung, deiner Freundin weh zu tun... Es tut mir leid..." Mitfühlend legte er die Hand auf ihren Arm. "Du bist weggelaufen. Dadurch aber verschwindet dein Problem nicht." "Das weiß ich ja auch... Nur ich kann ihn nicht sehen, es tut zu weh..." "Ich bringe dich erstmal nach Hause... oder eher ins Hotel..." "nein bitte nicht!" Eindringlich sah sie ihn an. "Ich kann nich, er weiß doch wo ich momentan wohne..." "Na ja, aber wohin soll ich dich denn sonst..." "Kann ich nicht bei dir in der Wohnung schlafen? Ich nehme das Sofa, und bin ganz pflegeleicht! Bitte!" Er sah iohre Verzweiflung und wußte, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn sie Dean heute noch einmal sähe. "Also gut... Aber du nimmst das Bett, wo kämen wir denn dahin, wenn ich dich auf dem sofa schlafen ließe!"

Ca. eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie das Haus, in dem Mamorus Wohnung war. Er parkte, stieg aus und öffnete ihr die Tür, so dass sie Aussteigen konnte. Sie wandten sich dem Eingang zu und Mamoru suchte in seinen Taschen nach dem Hausschlüssel, bis Natsumi schlagartig stehen blieb. "Mamoru..." Er sah auf.

Sie blickte ihnen entgegen und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. "Das ging schnell... deine Entscheidung..." "Bunny..." Seine Stimme war rau und er eilte an Natsumi vorbei auf sie zu. Er griff nach ihr und umarmte sie, doch sie begann sich energisch zu wehren. Natsumi unterdessen hielt es für besser, sich zu entfernen. "Ich gehe schon einmal rein und warte dort." Die Türen zum Hausfoyer öffneten sich und sie flüchtete sich schnell hinein.

"Lass mich los... Ich habe genug gesehen..." Doch Mamorus Umarmung wurde nur noch stärker, je mehr sie sich wehrte, so dass sie letzten Ende nachgab. "Bunny, du irrst dich... Lass es nicht soweit kommen, dass wir auch durch ein Missverständnis getrennt werden..." Sie lehnte jetzt mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust und er lockerte seine Umklammerung allmählich, lies sie jedoch nicht los. "Du rennst in der Oper hinter ihr her auf die Straße.. und um diese Zeit taucht ihr beiden vor deiner Wohnung auf... Was soll es da denn bitte falsch zu deuten geben...?" Sie schluchzte nun laut auf, und er streichelte ihr über den Rücken. "Bunny, Natsumi liebt mich doch gar nicht. Dean ist derjenige welche... Und ich interessiere mich nicht für sie, jedenfalls nicht so..." Er hob ihr Gesicht an, so dass er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte und lächelte sie an. "Toll, dass wir den Monat so ausdauernd ausgehalten haben..." Unwillkürlich mußte sie nun auch leicht lächeln. "Ja... wir sollten uns für nen Turnier anmelden, was unsere Ausdauer betrifft..." Er wischte ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Komm mit, mir gehen hoch." Er nahm ihre Hand und sie folgten Natsuki ins Haus.

Mamoru war in der Küche, um ihnen noch etwas Warmes zum Trinken zuzubereiten und Natsumi und Bunny hielten sich unterdessen im Wohnzimmer auf. "Bunny... Es tut mir leid.. Ich war echt eklig zu dir..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon gut, man macht merkwürdige Dinge, wenn man verletzt ist... Aber wie soll es mit deiner Liebe nun weiter gehen?" Sie wurde vom Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen. "Ja? Ray ° Ja doch, es geht mir gut. Ich bin bei Mamoru... Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, sorgt euch nicht. Die Einteilungen bleiben bestehen wie immer, können Minako und Ami heut mit zu dir? Ok, super... sag den andern bitte nochmal sorry, wir sehen uns morgen..." Sie legte wieder auf. "Wo waren wir?" "Du hast wirklich Glück..." "Habe ich das?" "JA! Du hast tolle Freunde, einen lieben Freund... und mit deiner Familie scheinst du dich auch gut zu verstehen. Jeder mag dich..." Bunny lachte nur als Antwort. "Ja, du hast recht, was das alles betrifft hab ich es gut, aber mich mag bei weitem nicht jeder! Und das muß auch nicht sein, denn ich bin ich und kann verstehen, wenn mich viele für.. unfähig halten oder auch albern. Aber was ist mit dir.. Dein Freund ist dir extra von Nagoya hierher nachgereist... und deine Eltern haben dir die freie Wahl gelassen, trotz eines alten Versprechens... Du bist nicht so allein, wie du zu denken scheinst." Natsumi schnauft nur. "Hör mir auf mit Dean... dieser... Casanova... Er lässt nichts anbrennen. Schon früher hat er immer mit allem geflirtet, was nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen war, ich hab es gehasst!"

"Hm... aber war da nicht ein Unterschied in eurer Beziehung zueinander? Manchmal ist es nicht so, wie es nach aussen den Anschein macht. Er will mit dir reden, warum gibst du ihm dazu nicht die Möglichkeit? Vielleicht war es so, wie du dachtest, aber... vielleicht nimmt alles eine ganz andere Wendung und du bist hinterher auch glücklich!"

Nachdenklich sah Natsuki sie an. "Wie machst du das...? Du hast eine Ausstrahlung... die jeden in deinen Bann zu ziehen scheint... und alles so einfach macht... Ich werd... ihn anrufen..." Mamoru kam hinzu und stellte das Teeservice auf den Tisch. Bunny lächelte ihn an. Sie wußte, er hatte extra so lange gewartet, damit sie Natsuki gut zureden konnte. Die zog sich nun mit ihrem Handy zurück und rief Dean an, der freudig überrascht sofort einem Treffen zustimmte. Natsuki lehnte dankend den ihr dargebotenen Tee ab und machte sich sogleich auf, um sich mit Dean zu treffen.

Dann waren sie endlich allein. Nur das Ticken seiner Wanduhr erfüllte den Raum und sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen einander in die Augen. Bunny machte den ersten Schritt auf ihn zu. "Ich hab... dich so vermisst..." " Ich dich auch..." er flüsterte eher und sie wußte, wie gerührt auch er war in diesem Moment. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und er drückte sie fester an sich. "Ich habe heute wirklich gedacht... das war es... Ich habe dich verloren..." Sein Kinn lag auf ihrem Kopf. "Mir war von vornherein klar, dass ein Monat rein gar nichts zwischen uns ändern würde..." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie flach auf seine Brust. "Spürst du das? Es schlägt heftig und das nur... für dich..." Sie schob ihm ihr Gesicht engegen und er ihr das Seine, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Ein lautes Räuspern veranlasste sie dazu, sich wieder zu trennen. Erschrocken blickten sie sich um. "Ach, ihr beide seid ja so... kitschig! Aber umso überzeugter bin ich nun, dass ihr zumindest darüber glücklich sein werdet, zu sterben!" Mamoru hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst. "Es ist sehr unhöflich, einfach in fremde Wohnungen einzudringen!" blaffte er den Eindringling an. "Oh, ich bezweifel, dass ihr mich je eingeladen hättet!" Bunny sah ihn genau an und versuchte sich, besonders prägnantes einzuprägen, was sie in den Nachforschungen voran bringen würde. "Sag uns endlich, wer du eigentlich bist!" Die Robe, die er heute trug, war dunkel blau, aber es war immer noch der selbe Feind wie beim letzten Mal. " Ich bin Kaminari. Ich gehöre zu den Abtrünnigen dieses Planeten. Aber was interessiert euch noch mein Name, ihr werdet ihn eh niemals jemanden mitteilen können!" Er erhob seinen Arm, doch gesitesgegenwärtig schmiß Bunny eine Vase nach ihm, die ihn zurückwarf und an seinem Kopf zerschellte. Mamoru und Bunny traten die Flucht nach draußen an und hasteten das Treppenhaus nach unten. Sie rannten aus der dem Hausfoyer ins Freie, wo ihnen 2 irritierte Augenpaare entgegen blickten. "Was macht ihr denn jetzt hier draußen...?" Natsumi und Dean standen neben einem schwarzen BMW und waren wohl gerade im Begriff, zu fahren. Bevor jemand antworten konnte, war über ihnen ein lautes Klirren zu vernehmen und eine Gestalt näherte sich ihnen in Windeseile von oben nach unten fliegend, umgeben von Glassplittern. "Toll, erst meine Vase, jetzt mein Fenster... -.- " er wandte sich dann die anderen beiden. "Seht zu, dass ihr hier weg kommt!" Er griff Bunnys Hand und sie hasteten beide davon, ihr Verfolger war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen.

"Dean... fahr hinter ihnen her!" Der Angesproche tat wie geheißen. Sie sprangen ins Auto und mit quitschenden Reifen fuhren sie in die selbe Richtung.

Mamoru und Bunny liefen nur drauf los. Bunny hatte mit ihrem Communicator die anderen benachrichtigt, doch sie waren quasi am anderen Ende der Stadt. Immer, wenn sie dachten, sie hätten Kaminari abgehängt, tauchte er wieder in ihrem Blickfeld auf. "Jetzt reicht es mir... ich brauche einen Platz, wo jetzt keine Menschen sind..." "Der Vergnügungspark... Aber was hast du vor?" Ohne zu antworten schlug Bunny die entsprechende Richtung ein. sie rannte und rannte, Mamoru direkt neben ihr und in einiger Entfernung ihr Gegner. Vor den toren des Parkes blieb sie stehen, schwer atmend, und im selben Moment kam auch der schwarze BMW an. Natsumi stieg aus. "Was zur Hölle... ist hier eigentlich los?" "Ihr müßt sehen das ihr wegkommt, bringt euch in Sicherhe..." doch es war zu spät, Bunny konnte nicht mal den Satz zu Ende bringen. "Hab ich dich endlich! Nun hör auf, davon zu rennen, oder bist du ein feiges Prinzesschen?" Giftig sah Bunny ihn an und erwiderte nichts. "Von was redet der... er schwebt... und Prinzessin... was...?" Dean war ebenfalls ausgestiegen und schien nicht begreifen zu können, was da passierte. "Es ist mir eine große Ehre, das künftige Herrscherpaar von Silver Millenium kennen zu lernen! Eine Ehre von kurzer Dauer, wahrlich, aber immerhin. Es ist Zeit, dass ihr euch verabschiedet.!" Ein greller Pfiff entwich seinen Lippen, und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden waren die beiden Pärchen von Massen an Dämonen eingekesselt. Natsumi schrie auf und Dean stellte sich schützend vor sie. Bunny und Mamoru wechselten einen Blick. Es gab kein Entkommen... Er hatte sie bis hierher verfolgt... ihre Freundinnen waren zu weit weg... Zwei Aussenstehende in Gefahr, und Mamoru auch... Die Mädchen waren einzeln zu schwach gewesen, die Wesen zu besiegen... Ob sie es könnte, würde sie jetzt feststellen... "Du scheinst dich ja gut auszukennen... und denkst, ich würde mich ergeben?" Demonstrativ erhob sie ihre Brosche. "Macht des Mondlichts... Mach auf!" Alle um sie herum wurden vorerst von dem grellen Licht geblendet, das von ihrer Brosche ausging und konnten dann ihrer Verwandlung zusehen. Sogar Kaminari schien kurz überwältigt. "S.. S.. Sailor... Moon..." Fassungslos schaute Natsumi dem Spektakel zu und auch Dean war sprachlos. "Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr hier euer Unwesen treibt! Ihr greift meine Freundinnen hinterrücks an und hetzt Dämonen auf hilflose und unschuldige Menschen und zu guter Letzt zwingt ihr mich, wieder zu kämpfen! Das lasse ich so nicht durchgehen! Ich bin Sailor Moon, und im Namen des Mondes werde... ich euch bestrafen!" Mamoru nahm die rote Rose aus seiner Hemdtasche und verwandelte sich nun ebenfalls, was die beiden anderen nun kaum mehr überraschte.

"Also eine kämpferische Prinzessin... Das wiederum macht auch viel mehr Spaß!" Er gab das Zeichen zum Angriff. Bunny deutete den beiden Unbeteiligten, sich in die Mitte des Einkreisung zu stellen. Dann griff sie gemeinsam mit Mamoru an. "Mondstein... flieg und sieg!" Ein paar der Dämonen wurden pulverisiert, aber es blieben mindestens noch 4 dutzend übrig. Mamoru setze sich mit seinen Rosen und seinem Stock zu Wehr und versuchte die gegner davon abzuhalten, sich an den beiden Menschen zu vergreifen. "Macht des Lichtes... Schein... und Heile!!!" Das Zepter von Sailor Moon schaffte eine große Kluft in der Umkreisung, war letztlich jedoch nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. "Interessant, du bist um einiges stärker als deine Gruppe..." Wie um es ihm zu beweisen, sprang sie über die Köpfe der Dämonen und stürmte offensiv auf ihn zu. "Oh, und mutig ist sie auch noch... oder dumm, je nachdem wie man das sehen möchte!" Er erhob seine Hände über den Kopf und formte einen Energieball, den er auf sie zuschleuderte. Sie wich geschickt aus und sein Angriff traf seine eigenen Reihen, was die anzahl der Feinde wieder schrumpfen lies. "Du verdammte..." Sailor Moon verpasste ihm einen Tritt, so dass er nach hinten wankte. Ein Schrei ließ sie Aufhorchen. Als sie zu den anderen zurücksah, wurde Tuxedo Mask immer weiter zurück gedrängt und es schien, dass die Wesen gleich alle 3 gefangen hätten. Nochmals benutze Sailor Moon ihr Diadem. "Mondstein - Flieg und Sieg!" "Mars, Macht des Feuers, SIEG!" Eine Feuerwand schloß sich um den Mondstein, was seine Wirkung nur noch verdoppelte. "Mars! Ihr seid endlich da!" Das Sailor-Team näherte sich dem Platz des Geschehens und löschte innerhalb von Sekunden die üblichen Dämonen aus. Kaminari heulte vor Wut auf. "Ihr seid schlimmer als die Pest!" Er teleportierte sich direkt hinter Bunny und verdrehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken. Sie keuchte vor Schmerz auf und die Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. "Bunny!" "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Merkur wandte sich an Dean und Natsumi. "Seht zu, dass ihr beiden hier weg kommt!" Die beiden folgten der Aufforderung sofort und fuhren in dem schwarzen Waagen einige Meter entfernt in Sicherheit. Natsumi zitterte. "Ich wußte, dass sie... Besonders ist, aber dass sie SIE ist..." Dean legte seine Hand auf die ihre. "Wir können rein gar nichts machen... Nur hoffen..."

Sailor Moon indes befand sich immer noch in der Gewalt von Kaminari. "Ihr werdet jetzt schön machen, was ich euch sage, oder sie wird es büßen..." "Lasst... euch nicht darauf ein. Letztlich will er uns doch eh... alle töten..." Er benutze sie mitlerweile als Schutzschild und hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt. "Bist du still... Legt eure Waffen nieder und verwandelt euch zurück." Bunny nutze die Gunst dessen, dass er sie für unpässlich hielt und trat ihm mit voller Wucht auf den Fuß, so dass er sie aus Reflex losließ und aus Schmerz von einem Fuß auf den anderen sprang. Sie brachte etwas Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und ihren Gegner und setze dann ihren Mondstarb an. "Macht... des Lichtes... Schein und heile!!!!" Sie attackierte ihn mit ihrer Macht, doch er versuchte sich zu wehren, indem er Energiebälle auf sie zuschleuderte. Kraft gegen Kraft, hielten sie sich ziemlich die Wage. Allmählich gewann Bunny die Oberhand und kurz bevor er von ihrer Attacke getroffen wurde, stieg Kaminari in die Luft auf. "Wir sehen uns wieder..." und weg war er. "Ja, das sagen sie doch alle!" enmtnervt lies Sailor Moon ihren Mondstarb wieder verschwinden. Die anderen stürmten auf sie zu. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist!" "Hast dich auch lang genug ausgeruht!" neckte Haruka sie, während die anderen tätschelten oder knuddelten. Tuxedo Mask kämpfte sich vor zu ihr, drängte die anderen bei Seite und zog sie an sich. "Sie ist doch kein Hund! Und ausserdem; meins!" Glücklich grinste Sailor Moon ihn an. "Also... ist wieder alles ok zwischen euch?" Die beiden nickten, und allgemeine Erleicherung war zu vernehmen. "Wurde auch Zeit... und hat mich ja nur eine kostspielige Autoreperatur beschert." "Was bitte?" "Das willst du nicht wissen!" wiegelte Bunny ab. Die Mädchen und auch Mamoru verwandelten sich wieder zurück. "Ich würde sagen, das reicht an Aufregung für einen Tag... Gehen wir heim. Meinen Eltern habe ich gesagt, ich würde bei Ami schlafen." Verschmitzt lächelnd hakte Bunny sich bei ihrem Freund ein. Das Licht zweier Scheinwerfer blendete sie. Dean und Natsumi kamen zurück zu ihnen. "Das... könnt ihr auch allein machen, wir gehen. Morgen nach der Schule Treffen im Higawa-Tempel." raunte Setsuna ihnen noch zu und schon waren nur noch Bunny und Mamoru übrig. "Das war... unglaublich..." Sie wußten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten und zogen es vor, zu schweigen. "Ihr seid also... das Sailor Team... also ein Teil davon... ich hatte ja keine Ahnung..." "Na ja, das will ich hoffen, denn das sollte so sein... Um so schlimmer, das unsere Feinde zu wissen scheinen, wer wir sind und wo... Aber bitte... behaltet das für euch, ja?" Dean nickte Bunny zu. "Ehrensache, klar! Sollen wir euch noch zurück fahren?" "Ja bitte, ich fühl mich total... fertig...!" Sie ließ sich auf den Hintersitz des Autos fallen und kuschelte sich dann in Mamorus Arme, während Dean den Weg, den er zuvor entlang gefahren war, wieder zurück fuhr. "Was ist denn nun mit euch...? Also, entschuldigt, ich will nicht indiskret sein..." Natsumi lachte. "Schon gut, alles in Ordnung. Es war ein Missverständnis... Das Hausmädchen hatte sich ihm einfach entgegengeworfen und ich kam im denkbar schlechtesten Moment dazu..." "Ja, allerdings. Ich flirte eigentlich immer nur mit anderen Mädchen, wenn Natsumi dabei ist, einzig, um sie zur Weißglut zu bringen. Erst schaut sie nur leicht verärgert aus der Wäsche, aber um so mehr ich sie reize, um so größer wird die Falte auf ihrer Stirn, die sie bekommt, wenn sie sich besonders ärgert. Unser Hausmädchen hat das leider total... missvertsanden... Ich mußte versprechen, dass so etwas nich mehr vor kommt, und das wird es auch nicht. Denn wenn Natsumis Strafe dafür ist, das ich sie jedes Mal davon abzuhalten, jemand anderes zu heiraten, ist mir das zu anstrengend!" Die 4 lachten. "Aber was ist mit deinem Onkel...?"

"Was soll das heißen, ihr heiratet nicht?" Natsumi hielt den Hörer von ihrem Ohr weg. "Das wir nicht heiraten, wie ich es sagte. Ich liebe ihn nicht, und er mich nicht..." "Das ist kein Grund, wer heiratet heute noch aus LIEBE?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich, und Bunny konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie der Kopf des Mannes immer röter wurde, was sich sicher mit seinen geschmacklosen braunen Anzügen beißen würde. Natsumi reichte den Hörer an Mamoru weiter, und der bestätigte ihm, was Natsumi gesagt hatte. "Aber.. deine Eltern, deine Familie..." Mamoru fiel im barsch ins Wort. "Meine einzige Familie ist meine zukünftige Frau, die ich aus vollkommen unwirtschaftlichen Gründen heiraten werde!" und legte abrupt auf.

"So... das wäre auch erledigt."


End file.
